


Chosen

by lucific (zmoc)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmoc/pseuds/lucific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place shortly after 1x07.  Lucifer and Chloe make a discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down the Rabbit Hole

Chloe’s eyes fluttered open, her head pounding at the sudden explosion of light.  Groaning, she struggled to an upright position, one hand at her temple.

She closed her eyes, trying to get the dizziness to subside.  After a few moments she took stock of her surroundings.

She wasn’t at home.  The room she found herself in was opulent, thick carpet, thousand thread count sheets in a bed that seemed larger than your typical California king.  Heavy drapes framed the windows and the furnishings were unrelentingly masculine, dark wood and neutrals throughout.  

 

She tried to remember how she had gotten there, her last memory floating to the surface.

 

She’d been following up on a lead, her latest case consuming her as she tried to unravel a human trafficking ring that had appeared on the radar.  She remembered learning about a meeting for the players involved, dressing herself in her little black dress to sneak in.

She looked down and frowned, realizing that her dress was gone and she was instead drowning in a wrinkled button down oxford, the crisp white of the fabric contrasting against the charcoal sheets. Worried now, her hand crept under the hem, relief flooding her as she realized her her dress was the only article of clothing she was missing.

 

What had happened?

 

Dan hadn’t been answering his phone, so she’d shot him a text, in a rush to make it to the bar before her target disappeared.  

She remembered her dismay when she entered the seedy club, smoky and stale smelling, her target in sight but engaged in conversation with - “Lucifer.”

She rose in a flurry of motion, looking around the room for her phone, her badge, her gun, her clothes.

Nothing.  Looking down at her bare feet she huffed out a frustrated sigh and went to explore her surroundings.

One heavy door led to a closet, empty of any clothing.  A second door led to a decadent bathroom, with a walk in shower and soaking tub, thick robes and a tower of plush towels on the counter.  Later.  She tried the third door and finding it locked she quickly searched the room for something with which to pick the lock.  She whirled as the door opened and Lucifer entered carrying a tray set for breakfast.

 

“Ah, Detective, nice of you to join us,” he flashed her a smile as his eyes roved down her form, checking for any apparent damage.

“What am I doing here?  Where are we?” she managed, her voice raspy with disuse.

Toeing the door closed behind him, he ushered her towards a small table, placing the tray on it and pulling out a chair.

“Come sit, Detective.  You must be hungry,”

He turned and reached for her, his hand curving around her back to guide her towards the table.  He frowned as she sidestepped him, her legs still unsteady as she moved out of reach.

 

“Lucifer,” she started, her voice stern.  “What is going on?”

“Sit, darling, and have a bite.  You need the nourishment.”  

“What happened?  Why am I here, and where are my things?”

He huffed a frustrated sigh, his brows heavy as he eyed her.

“Sit down, and I’ll answer all the questions I can, Detective.”

 

Reluctantly, her eyes never leaving him, she pulled out the far chair and sat.  Rolling his eyes he sunk into the chair opposite her and proceeded to pull a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon off the tray, laying it in front of her with a flourish.

“Coffee?”

She glared at him.  “Why am I here?”

Sighing, he leaned back in his chair.

“What do you remember, Detective?”

It was her turn to huff in frustration, leaning across the table and snatching the coffee.

 

“I was tracking Gravus, had intel that he was meeting up with potential buyers downtown,” she eyed him warily, proceeding at his nod. “Dan was, wasn’t available - I tried to call but we were running out of time.  I had to get eyes in there, so I went.”

She saw his lips tighten, his eyes starting to darken.

“I made it in and saw Gravus, he was talking to you,” her voice trailed off, her huge eyes fixed on his face as she started to remember.

He frowned as she went pale and she lapsed into silence.

“Detective,” he started quietly, his hand reaching across the table and enveloping hers.  “I can explain.  Now take a bite and I’ll begin.”

“I need to go, I need my things, Lucifer, where are my things?”  She moved to get up from the table but his grip tightened, keeping her in place.

“Breakfast first, then answers.  That was the deal, Detective,” his voice was slightly chiding.

“It wasn’t the deal, actually,” she started, trailing off when she saw his expression darken.  Reluctantly she snagged a piece of bacon, curling up in her chair as she motioned for him to begin.

 

“Where do you want me to start?”

Her head was spinning with memories flashing back.  She decided to work backwards so as not to confuse herself.

“Where are we?”

“In my guest room, darling,” his eyes warmed as he smirked at her.

“My clothes, where are my things?”

“Ah - I’ve taken the liberty of sending your dress out to be cleaned.  As for your other items, they will be returned in good time.”

“Lucifer,” she started, leaning forward angrily.

“In good time, Detective.  Any other questions?  Are you going to eat that bacon or continue to wave it around at me like a sword?”

“I need my phone.  Trixie, Dan will be worried.”

“Beatrice is in the care of Detective Douche, my dear.  He knows that you’re with me, and safe.”

“You talked to Dan?”

“I did.”

“What do you mean, safe?”

“What do you remember, dear Chloe?”

 

Her head was swirling with images, walking into the seedy club, seeing Lucifer in deep conversation with Gravus, a scaly arm around her neck.

“What happened?  Why were you there?”

“In time, Detective.  Eat.” 

However Chloe’s gut was twisting, making her incapable of choking anything down.

“Please,” she asked, needing to know, the images in her head becoming nonsensical.

“Very well,” he sighed.  “But do try and take a bite, this isn’t the best story on an empty stomach. And I do make excellent bacon.”  

He took in her expression for a moment and finally began to explain.

 

“Gravus is someone I know from before I came to Los Angeles.  He wasn’t meant to leave Hell, and yet he made a splash here.  Mazikeen and I feel he was searching for me.”

“Lucifer, please.”

“The Devil is in the details, darling,” he smirked at her but his eyes remained cold.

“Gravus is a special sort of evil, and he deserves a more stringent punishment than what could be doled out by humans.  Knowing him as I do, Maze and I headed down to send him back from whence he came.”

Chloe’s head was spinning now, remembering a flash of bright golden light and the screaming, her ears ringing with the memory. Dropping the forgotten bacon on her plate, she pressed both hands to her temples, trying to regain her equilibrium as more and more images paraded through her mind.  She felt Lucifer move closer, heat radiating off of him as he dropped to his knees in front of her chair.

“Detective, open your eyes.”  She felt his hands on her shoulders, shaking her lightly.  “Look at me, Detective, please.”

 

Chloe couldn’t though, remembering a piercing pain in her lower back, one hand reaching around to her left hip, the pain seemingly intensifying.

At her whimper she heard Lucifer mutter an oath under his breath and suddenly felt herself being lifted, swung into his arms as he placed her on the bed.  

“Darling, really.  This is not how I pictured our first time in bed together,” he chided, smiling as her eyes finally snapped open and fixed on him.

“What did you do, Lucifer?  I’m remembering things, seeing things that can’t be real.”

He regarded her in silence for a long moment, the normal smug mischief gone from his expression.

“Remember, Detective.  I will never lie to you.  Now may I continue?”

 

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

“I have long told you that I am the Devil.  Gravus, much like Mazikeen, is a demon from Hell.  Since I left Hell, the gates have been vulnerable.  My brother has been tasked with patrolling the gates, keeping the rest of my so-called charges where they should be.  He left his post, and Gravus took his chance.”

He rose and went to the table, snagging her coffee and handing it to her.  He stepped away again, opening a cupboard and revealing a collection of bottles.  Pouring himself a healthy glass of whiskey, he returned, perching on the side of the bed.

“He’s been making waves, doing, well, despicable, punishable things.  Flaunting his ill-gotten freedom, yet eluding my brother’s attempts to send him back where he belonged.”

 

Chloe sat back, finally taking a sip of her coffee as she watched the play of emotions across Lucifer’s face.  Despite the images flashing in her mind, she didn’t believe a word of his fantasy talk.  She believed that he believed it though, and so she let him speak.

“When you walked in, I was just detailing his punishment.  He was attempting to make a case for leniency and it wasn’t going in his favor.  Your timing, Detective, could have been better,” he crooked a brow at her and took a generous swig of the amber liquid.

“He grabbed you before I realized you were there, was trying to use you as leverage to escape.  He didn’t realize Mazikeen was behind him at first, but when he did he went to snap your neck,” Lucifer’s expression had darkened and if Chloe didn’t know better she could have sworn his eyes flashed red for an instant before he continued.

“He was morphing into his true form, not pleasant to look upon for demon, fallen angel, or human.  And that’s when the strangest thing happened.”  He trailed off, leaning closer and focusing his gaze on her as if trying to pick her apart from the inside.  “Tell me, Detective, can you imagine what happened next?”

 

Uncomfortable now, Chloe edged back against the headboard as Lucifer loomed closer.  The burning on her hip had subsided but it was back now, more of an itch than the blazing pain of before.  

“Look at me, Detective,” he murmured, long fingers tracing her jaw gently as he held her still.  “Tell me, do you remember what happened?”

She closed her eyes, unable to turn away.  Flashes, more flashes, Gravus's arm seeming to burn into her skin, a searing heat at her hip, a blinding light, an acrid stench. She tried to knock Lucifer's hand away from her face but he was immovable.

"Look at me, Detective," he repeated and she was shocked to feel something pushing at her psyche.  Her eyes fluttered open, accusing.

"Stop."

It was Lucifer's turn to blink back in surprise, releasing her as he straightened.

"Detective-" he stopped as she rolled away from him, landing on her feet on the far side of the bed.  For the third time in their very short relationship she was scared of him, needed to put distance between them.

 

"Detective, calm down," he ordered quietly as he rose.  Again, she felt the probing in her mind, knowing it would go away if she only complied.

"I said stop it!"

She circled the bed, heading for the door.  He didn't move to stop her, just turned and watched.  

She pulled at the heavy door, frustrated when she couldn't force it open.

"Let me out, Lucifer."

"Not quite yet, Detective.  It isn't safe.  Come sit down," he indicated the table again, the meal forgotten.

Chloe regarded him for a long moment, her eyes wide as she thought out her options.  Finally she relented, returning to the small table and seating herself at the far end.  As she sat she felt the pressure retreat from her mind.

Once she was seated her companion approached warily, dropping himself lightly in the chair across from her.  

 

"You remember, don't you?"

 

"What I'm seeing can't be real.  There has to be some sort of explanation," she trailed off, mentally reviewing known hallucinogenics that could have caused the images she was seeing.

"Tell me what you're seeing, Detective," the probing was stronger now, more confident as it pushed its way into her mind.  She glared at him across the table and felt it retreat, but not fully.

"His arm, it was scarred.  Had to be scars, maybe from a burn.  It looked severe.  And it seemed so hot, almost burning.  Then there was the light.  A flash bomb maybe? Something burning.  Something burning for sure, someone crying, in pain.  Maze.  Is Maze ok?" Her eyes flew to him, a glimpse of Maze's face half melted away now in the forefront of her mind.

"She is, Detective.  A little singed, but nothing too drastic."

"And Gravus?"

"Tell me, Detective.  Tell me what you think happened to him." 

The probing was back now, bold as it pushed through her memories.  

"I don't know what you're doing but please stop," she muttered quietly.  He didn't though, and she felt the invasion spread through her mind.  "I  said to stop!"  She gasped as the spot on her hip flared, then took a sigh of relief as she felt the pressure on her brain dissipate.

"So much to discuss, Detective.  What do you remember of Gravus's fate?"  He focused his gaze on her, his eyes dark as he took her in.

"Something happened to Gravus."

"Yes Detective, we've established that.  What do you remember?"

"Heat.  Searing heat, hotter than his arm.  And pain, then it must have been him screaming.  I smelled burning.  Was there a fire?"

"Darling, do you know what immolation is?"

Her mind rebelled, images of monks in orange robes burning, clouds of acrid black smoke, ancient paintings of people suffering in flames.

"He lit up, Chloe, as if you'd doused him in gasoline.  Mazikeen was behind him, trying to take him by surprise.  She was singed by the heat of the fire.  You were unscathed."

"No."

"I told you, Detective, I will never lie to you.  You see it yourself, I know you see the images in your mind."

"No.  It's not possible Lucifer.  There has to be an explanation."

"Stop fighting it, Detective!  I've been telling you for months who I am, what I am.  What I can do.  I know you can feel it."

She felt the probe rudely pushing into her mind for a split second before retreating, as if he was just proving what he could do.  

"This answers all your silly little questions, Detective."

She was silent, trying to muddle through these new developments.  She couldn't come to terms with what he was saying and what she was remembering.

 

"What happened next, Lucifer?"

"You fainted."

"I fainted?"

"Yes, my dear.  Fainted flat out on the ground.  After seeing to Maze I tried to revive you but you were out.  We brought you here."

"We?"

"Mazikeen.  And myself."  He settled back in his chair, seemingly relaxed though his eyes retained their intense focus.  

"How long have I been here?"

"Three years," he quipped with a smile, still not reaching his eyes.  She snorted.

"Close to two days, my dear.  We brought you back, cleaned you up, and put you to bed," he leered, but it seemed more out of habit than anything else.  Despite herself, she blushed.  

 

"Why did you lock me in?"

 

"Ah darling, that is the question.  Whatever it is that you did, that you are, you've caused quite a stir.  It seems that though we came to no harm, there were some, shall we say, side effects."  He rose gracefully, his eyes holding her gaze as he stripped off his shirt.

"Lucifer," she warned.

"Now, now Detective.  Do try and control your lust, for a few minutes at least," he folded his shirt carefully, laying it over the back of the chair as he watched her.

"I want to show you something, Detective, and I'm trusting you to be able to handle this.  I don't feel that your mind is as simple as your human counterparts.  My hope is that what you will see won't drive you mad."

She wanted to laugh, dismiss his worry, but the gravity in his voice stopped her.  "Okay."

He took a few steps back from the table, still facing her as he moved clear of any furnishings.  His expression was tortured, concern for her battling across his features.  He braced himself for a moment, flashing one last glance at her face before closing his eyes.

Chloe gasped as they sprang forth, ethereal and light, spanning the length of the room.  His wings were beautiful and she wondered how she could have thought the fakes she’d seen a few weeks ago were real. Luminescent, silvery white, arcing over his shoulders and brushing the ceiling as they seemed to glow from within.

"My god," she breathed.

"Yes, Detective.  At least the first set was from him."  

She rose and approached him slowly, silently asking for permission before reaching out to caress one wing.  

"So soft," she murmured.  She circled him, studying the base of the wings, seemingly sprouted from the site of his scars.  She peered closer, still seeing some puckered skin at the edges of what appeared to be new growth.  Carefully she reached forward, her fingers brushing the damaged skin, wary of his reaction, remembering his moment of vulnerability so long ago.

"What are you?"

"I told you, Detective, I am the devil.  An angel pushed from Heaven, retiring from Hell."

"No."

"Explain this, then, Detective.  And while you're at it, explain why Maze's knives can't cut these off, why my mortality is seemingly gone."

It was too much, too many questions flying at her. She chose to default to the obvious. ”You can't - you can't get rid of these, Lucifer. They're beautiful."

He glared at her, reaching around with a gentle hand to pull her before him, his wings receding.

 

"The question, dear Chloe, is what are you?"

 

"What?  I'm just, I'm me."

"Darling, in the past forty-eight hours you obliterated a highly powerful demon, leaving no trace of him.  He's not in Hell, my brother checked.  He's simply gone.  And whatever you did to him spurred this, this regeneration in me.  Now what are you?"

She felt it slam into her, full force, rudely probing every corner of her mind.

"Stop it," she stammered.

"What are you Detective?"  Her head was starting to ache, pings of pain becoming more intense waves as the invasion became more brutal.

"Please!"

"What are you?  Who sent you?"  The pain was unbearable now and she grabbed at her head with both hands, her hip burning.

"Get out of my head, Lucifer," she ordered, feeling a powerful surge through her body and then relief, the brutal attack repelled.

He staggered back, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"I don't know what you're doing but stay the hell out of my head!" she snapped, one hand reaching to rub her hip where the burning had subsided to a mere itch.  She felt tired, fatigue settling into her bones despite the rest she'd gotten.

Lucifer's eyes narrowed, noticing her hand rubbing at her hip.  "What is that, Detective?"

He stepped forward, brushing aside her hand and lifting her onto the bed despite her protests.

"Hush now.  I've seen it all before, remember?"  He eased the hem of the shirt up, his hands warm against the bare skin of her leg.  She tried to push him away but he was far too strong and determined for that.

She followed the path of his hands with her eyes, gasping quietly when she noticed her birthmark.

It had been unusual, an almost perfect circle on her hip.  Most people never saw it as it was located low on her left hip, almost on her side, just a perfect ring perched in an intimate spot.  Today it was red, raised and almost glowing.

 

"The mark," Lucifer breathed, his fingers stretching towards it and then retreating.  "You've been marked."  

He rose and took a few steps away.

"I should have known, it makes sense now.  Of course.  He did send you after all."

"What are you talking about, Lucifer?" She shoved the shirt back down on her hips, her fingers brushing the mark and feeling a pleasant tingle.

"My father, he did send you.  Tell me, Detective, have you always had that particular mark?"

"Yes, as long as I can remember."

"I didn't see it the other morning," he remarked, frowning slightly.

"It's not normally so pronounced.  I must have gotten burned after all," she trailed off, turning to the side as she lifted the hem of the shirt again.  The mark was already fading, the glow dissipating. "Weird."

"Chloe, darling, I'm not sure how, but you've been marked by my father.  It seems you were put here for a purpose, likely to help him bring me to heel."

She scoffed at that.  "Lucifer."

"Very well then, Detective.  You explain it."

But she couldn't.  Her head was spinning trying to put the facts together. Trying to reconcile those beautiful, beautiful wings to the impish man she had come to know.  Trying to parse through the memories that were haunting her mind, bits and pieces able to be rationalized but too many oddities to accept.  Suddenly she felt very tired.

She felt her body shutting down, thankful she was already seated on the bed.  She let herself sink to the side, curling up and pulling the duvet over her legs.

“Detective,” she heard rather than saw him snapping his fingers, lightly shaking her shoulder, impatience in his voice. “Detective, this is no time for a nap. Detective!”

She was too tired though, couldn’t even open her eyes as she snuggled into the comfort of the bed.

“Later,” she mumbled, drifting into oblivion.

 


	2. Pacing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wakes up again

 

Chloe drifted into consciousness, the room around her dark now, shadows stretching on the walls.She wasn’t surprised to find Lucifer hovering over her.The last time she’d woken with him at her bedside she’d been in the hospital, him having just saved her life.Him telling her he was immortal, almost purposely not convincing her of his true identity.

Was it her?Was she so rooted in reality that she failed to see what was in front of her, living in denial of what she now remembered happening before her eyes.Was her inability to reconcile Jimmy, flashes of red eyes, his preternatural displays of strength, his affect on women, nearly everyone he ran across…

 

“Back with us, Detective?”His voice was solicitous, overly so as he rose and leaned over the bed, handing her a welcome glass of water. 

She gulped it down, realizing how parched she was.

“How long was I out this time?” she croaked.

“The better part of the day and night, my dear.It’s a couple of hours yet to dawn,” he replied, his tone devoid of his usual teasing.“Here, I’ve taken the liberty of procuring you a protein shake,” his lip curled as he handed her another glass, his disdain for the beverage evident.

“You’ve gone too long without food, despite my efforts.”Chloe felt a small measure of relief at the slight return of his normal arrogance.

“Thank you,” she replied, sipping at the thick shake.Shuddering at the chalky flavor she concentrated on the drink, knowing a confrontation was waiting.

Lucifer perched lightly on the edge of the bed as she sat up straighter, neither of them breaking the silence.

 

“There’s no chance that I just had a very vivd dream, is there?”

 

He smiled down at her sadly, reaching for the now empty glass and leaning over to put it on the bedside table. 

“No, I’m afraid not dear Detective.I am the Devil, Mazikeen is a demon, and you are, well, we’re still not sure what you are, but you’re something.Dear old Dad broke the mold when he made you, that’s for sure.” 

His eyes were dark as he reached out, his finger gently tracing her cheek. 

“And again I’m faced with the conundrum of what, exactly, to do with you,” he murmured before rising from the bed. 

 

“Excuse me?Do with me?”Chloe swung her legs over the side of the bed, rising slowly despite the anger bubbling to the surface.“How about instead of trying to do something with me I just go home?How about you do that with me?”

 

He was in her face before she could blink, forcing her to step back until she sat on the bed again.

“Part of me would love to do just that, Chloe.You’re a creation of my father’s.I don’t even know if you’re real, if what we had, our friendship or whatever that thing was, is real.For all I know you were just another manipulation put in my path to control me,” he snarled, his pupils flashing red.Seeing the fear on her face he straightened, retreating a step as he gathered himself.

“The other part of me, that part doesn’t want to let you go in case word of your abilities has already reached the heavens, or Hell.It won’t be safe for you now, seeing as you can be used as a weapon, seeing as you are a weapon of God.”

 

She was silent for a few minutes, watching his tall frame as he turned and paced the room, his motions wild and restrained at the same time. 

“I should go,” she murmured quietly, rising again and starting towards the door.She made it a few steps before she heard him behind her. 

“Why?”

His voice was soft, barely above a whisper and yet it roared in her ears.It struck Chloe that this was the longest she’d spoken with him without an innuendo or inappropriate remark.For some reason that made it altogether too real.

 

“I have to go, Lucifer.I have to get home and get Trixie and process whatever this is,” she murmured back, not wanting to raise her voice, not wanting to break the quiet of the moment. 

She felt his hand on her shoulder and stiffened, knowing that if he truly didn’t want her to go he could easily hold her there, no matter what weapons he thought she had at her disposal.They stood like that, in the shadows, him towering behind her.The warmth of his hand seeped through the thin shirt and into her shoulder, reminding her that she didn’t have shoes, pants, a phone or keys.She didn’t move, just stood and waited as the Devil decided her fate.

 

“Very well, Detective.Maze will bring you your belongings and take you home.”

 

She exhaled slowly, not realizing until that moment that she’d been holding her breath.  She felt his hand move across her shoulder and down her arm, grasping her fingers gently before letting her go.  His tall form moved around her as he pulled the heavy door open and disappeared into the dark.

She didn’t know if she was relieved or if it was grief that caused all of the tension to leave her small frame.She wasn’t surprised to feel the warm trickle of a tear run down her cheek as she stood alone in the dark room. 

 

A short while later she was startled into motion as the door banged open, light spilling in from the hall.Mazikeen stood on the threshold, a lumpy bundle in her hands.

“Your dress is probably not going to make it back.I wouldn't mourn the loss.I brought you some other items to choose from, as well as the rest of your things.”

Chloe’s eyes flashed to the other woman’s face, seeing some redness but not the intense burns she remembered.

“Are you ok?Lucifer mentioned, he mentioned that,” she trailed off, not ready to put that particular thought into words again.

The demon smirked, her little white teeth gleaming.“I’ll heal.The burns were minor.”

“But I saw your face, they looked extensive.”

“My true form, Detective.Now hurry up and get moving.I don’t have all night to chauffeur you around.”

 

Chloe nodded, silent and still rooted to the spot until Maze shoved the bundle into her arms.She moved toward the bathroom, grabbing a soft pair of pants off the top of the pile.She pulled them on, slightly loose but acceptable, then slipped on her shoes as she grabbed her small purse, checking for her keys and phone, dead but intact. 

“Let’s go,” she ordered Mazikeen, following her out the door.  

Maze drove her home in Lucifer’s convertible, the ride uncomfortably silent at first.Chloe felt her eyes on her and finally turned to face the demon.

“What?”

“Lucifer says that he was able to look into your mind.His powers are starting to work on you.”

“I guess.”

“But he says you were able to push him out, fight him off almost physically.”

“I told him to stop,” Chloe muttered.

“I’m just wondering if you’ll be vulnerable to me as well,” Mazikeen started, her eyes focusing on the detective.For a few moments she stared in silence, her gaze intense.Finally she slumped with a sigh, pulling to a stop in front of the Decker home. 

“Interesting.I guess not.”

 

“On that note, thanks for the ride,” Chloe wasted no time exiting the car, rushing towards the sanctuary of her home.She didn't stop until she was behind the closed and locked front door, kicking off her shoes rushing to the bathroom. 

 

She turned on the shower as she stripped and studied herself in the mirror.She didn’t look different, her birthmark having returned to normal.No new scars or marks except for some slight bruising on her neck where she’d been gripped by Gravus.No burns.She slipped into the shower and finally let go, the fear and confusion of the past few days immobilizing her as she sank to a heap on the floor, the warm water of the shower pounding away her tears as she sobbed out her frustration.She stayed until the water began to cool, then pulled on a robe and retreated to her bedroom.She set her phone on the charger and got dressed.Though she felt drained and exhausted she couldn’t justify another moment in bed. 

 

She made her way to the kitchen, starting her coffee maker and telling herself she needed something more solid to eat than a shake after almost three days asleep.Finding nothing appealing in the fridge she grabbed an apple, smirking at the irony and taking a bite. 

 

Hearing her phone buzzing she grabbed it and began to scroll through days of messages, mostly from Dan, one from the precinct and two from Trixie’s sitter.Sighing she tapped a message back to her ex, letting him know she would pick Trixie up from school that afternoon.Though she would have liked to ignore his message back, demanding to know where she had been, what had happened, she replied and let him know they would talk later.She called the precinct and let them know she was following up on a lead and likely would be in the field today. 

 

Retreating to her room to get dressed, she pulled the case file she had on Gravus and went over to her desk, pulling out the thick file she’d started on Lucifer as well. Realizing there would not be enough room on her desk she moved over to the living room floor, moving the coffee table and spreading everything out.Inspiration struck her and she grabbed some old photo albums, looking for any photos that revealed her unusual birthmark, checking photos of her mom and Trixie to ensure they didn’t have anything similar.Within a few minutes she was immersed in the case that was a study of herself and her life, Gravus and Lucifer and all the pieces in between. 

After a couple of hours, dawn having risen over the horizon and the sun now high in the sky, she hadn’t made any progress and grew frustrated. 

“OK, Chloe, take a step back,” she muttered to herself.

Grabbing a notebook she wrote down everything she remembered, from the blazing pain of her mark, the exhaustion, the scaly skin on Gravus’s arm, Maze’s half melted face, to Lucifer.All things Lucifer soon covered page after page, the crimson tinge to his eyes she’d seen this morning, and maybe also by accident a few weeks ago.The pressure she’d felt in her head, the strength from within as she repelled it, admitting finally that the utter lack of control terrified her.Lucifer, her sometimes charge and unlikely friend had scared her.This strange power that he claimed she had, that she remembered using, she was scaring herself.

 

Shaking off the tendrils of panic she rose, headed to the kitchen for a drink while checking the time.She didn’t hear the soft whoosh of wings or the light thump on her deck over the faucet.So it wasn't her fault that she yelped as she bumped into the tall torso of her shirtless partner, wasn’t her fault that she dropped the glass of water on the floor, not shattering but splashing all over, wasn't her fault, _wasn’t her fault_ that she somehow sent him flying across the room and into the far wall, her mark blazing and her heart racing. 

 

It wasn’t her fault.


	3. Glorious

 

It _wasn’t_ her fault.

 

“Detective!” his voice was beyond offended as he righted himself, approaching slowly. 

“Damnit Lucifer!Don’t do that!” she snapped, bracing herself for another wave of fatigue to hit.

“I’ll start wearing a bell, shall I?” He smirked, his steps muted on the rug as he got closer.

 

“Why are you,” she broke off, waving her hands at his shirtless state.He grinned, a real one for the first time since this crazy adventure had started.  

“Glorious, Detective, I’ve taken them out for a spin.Simply glorious.”

“A spin?”Usually she was quicker to pick up the thread but her mind was muddled, things were moving too quickly now.

 

“I flew here, my dear,” she retreated as he gently unfolded his wings, the light catching them as if they were made of crystal. 

 

Chloe took a step back.Standing there in just slacks, his feet bare, no shirt on his back, his wings glowing and sparkling in the California sun, he was beautiful.The word escaped her lips before she could stop it, and he leered at her, his happiness infectious.

Shaking her head she tried to focus, bring the conversation back to a reasonable place but unable to stifle an answering grin.“Why are you here, Lucifer?”

“I wanted to check on you, Detective.And while we’re at it, how did you do _that_?”He peered at her, non-threatening in the light.  

“I have no idea,” she started, shaking her head.“I’m waiting for the crash now, since that seems to be part of the pattern.”Mumbling to herself she moved around him, grabbing her notebook off the floor and adding a page for the physical manifestations of her powers.

She felt him peering over her shoulder, his eyes taking in the display on the floor. 

 

“Really, shall I just invest in a pair of knitting needles for you?A ball of yarn?This again,” he sighed, disdain in his voice even as he smirked at her. 

“I’m trying, I’ve been trying to see how far this goes back.I was in such denial about what I saw with you.I’m trying to remember any other… incidents,” she said, her voice trailing off again.“The thing is, you moved here almost six years ago.Why didn’t we cross paths before?” 

He shrugged, his wings now neatly folded back to wherever they came from.She leaned back, looking for any change on his back, any lumps or ridges but found nothing but his scars, slightly faded but still there.

“I don’t know where they fold away to either, darling.They just do,” he stated, his focus on the photos spread out on the ground.“Oooh, cheeky! Detective, is this pre-teen you?”He snatched at the photo before she could stop him, holding it far above her head as he examined it.

“Lucifer likes,” he teased, his eyes scanning the mark.“Exactly the bloody same.” 

“OK first, _ew_.Second, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you in such a good mood?” Chloe queried, trying to remain annoyed but unable to.A giddy Devil was hard to resist.

 

“You see darling,” he started towards the couch, dropping down lightly on it as he flicked through the remaining pictures.“Once I was so kindly ejected from home, the only place I could fly was in Hell.I won’t tell you much of the details but a vast and open sky wasn’t one of the best features of my kingdom.That’s one of the reasons I cut them off when I decided to retire.I knew that they wouldn’t work in the same way here, they felt incredibly heavy from the moment I came topside.I loved them, don’t get me wrong.They were mine, a part of me, gifted by my father in better times.They were beautiful and powerful.But the first time I tried to fly I sank to the ground.My father’s final punishment.So I had Maze remove them.”

He lapsed into silence, a frown marring his brows as he remembered those early days.His first breaths of fresh air, Mazikeen by his side, ever faithful despite the unfamiliar, uncomfortable world she found herself in.The anger, rage he felt as he grabbed her knife and began hacking away, his gratitude to the little demon when she took up the blade and finished the job he couldn’t. 

 

“Today was, it was glorious.That really is the only word for it.I haven’t felt freedom like that in millennia, haven’t touched the sky, neared the heavens since I last saw my father.”

Too many questions were swirling through her head as she smiled down at the happy, if fallen, angel.

“What if someone sees you?”

“Most humans don’t have the capacity to accept true divinity.People make up their own explanations for what they may see.”

“What if, if God doesn’t want you to fly?” 

“He’d have sent someone to smite me down, I’m sure.That is dear old Dad’s M.O.In the meantime, I plan on enjoying it for as long as I can.”

 

“Did you try, I mean, have you,” she trailed off, not sure how to frame her question, afraid suddenly to bring up past hurts.

“Did I try to go back, dear Detective?”She nodded, her eyes meeting his.

“No, not yet.I want to enjoy this freedom a little more.I don’t know what any of this means either.You, my wings, my newfound immortality, Gravus.”

“You mean you’re back to being bulletproof?” she latched on to the question, remembering her moment of insanity when she actually shot him.

 

“Well, about that,” he started, rising and moving to the kitchen.“I’ve had Maze try to harm me, not-so-accidentally tripped into a sharp blade held by a Brittany, but you’re the ultimate test,” he handed her a sharp butcher’s knife.

“What?No,” she stepped towards the kitchen, trying to lay the knife down on the counter.“That’s crazy Lucifer.I don’t care how impervious you think you are, I’m not purposely hurting you again.”

“Detective, come on,” his eyes gleamed at her as he snagged her elbow, pulling her around to face him.“Where’s your sense of adventure, of mystery?Don’t you want to answer this one small question?”

 

“No, Lucifer.I felt bad enough the last time.Not again,” she started, trying to pull back from his gentle yet unyielding grip.

“Detective, we know you’re good at, shall we say, repelling me, but how would you be as the aggressor?” 

“No.Now let go,” she yanked at her elbow now, trying to get away before she would be forced to hurt him again.

“Tut-tut, love.Just one little slice.I’m sure I’ll hardly feel it.”

“No,” her eyes flashed mutinously at him as she deliberately let the knife drop to the floor.

“Detective,” he admonished as he stooped to pick up the knife.“Don’t be stubborn.What’s a little bloodletting experimentation between friends?”

 

“Let me go, Lucifer.I won’t do it and you can’t force me to,” she gasped as she felt him probing at her mind again, the pressure somehow muted from the day before.She looked up at him and found his eyes wide and concentrated, a small line appearing between his brows as he focused on her.She felt a warmth at her hip, a slight tingle and she mentally pushed him away from her mind, gently this time.She grinned as she felt him leave, saw him blink as he took a slight step back.

“You’re learning control, it seems, Detective.Getting stronger,” he murmured, carefully pulling her closer despite her best efforts.“In fact, right about now you should be sinking to the ground in a dead faint, sleeping for about twelve hours, snoring, drooling,” he teased quietly.“But you’re not.”

 

She looked away from him, unable to meet his intense gaze.“I don’t know what’s happening to me, okay?I slept for two days and yet I’m tired.I didn’t eat for almost three and an apple fills me up.I’m going back through every weird occurrence I can remember, trying to see if there was something I missed.Maze tried her powers on me and I didn’t even feel it.You’re flying and giddy and yet you want me to slice you open with a kitchen knife.No, Lucifer.I’m not going to do it,” she finished with a yank at her arm, still trying and failing to put some distance between them.

She groaned as she felt him force the handle of the knife into her free hand, closing her fingers around it tightly until she gripped it on her own. 

 

“Please, Lucifer.No.” 

 

“Why?” he asked finally, his grip loosening but not freeing her yet as he tipped her face up to his so he could study her expression.

“I don’t want to know.It’s enough for me that I can apparently push you away when I need to.I don’t need to know if it can go further.” 

“But Detective, that’s precisely why I need to know.”

“Why?What if I _was_ put here as a weapon to hurt you?You and Maze would have to get rid of me.What if you are truly impervious to all, why do you need to know if I can hurt you too?No matter what you say, Lucifer, I’m just a human.Mortal, vulnerable to all the normal threats of humanity.If I can hurt you, it puts a target on my back.Either from those looking to protect you, or those looking to harm you.I don’t want to know.”

 

He pulled her closer still, his eyes going almost completely black as he studied her face.Finally he let her go, his head bowed as she moved around him to the kitchen, dropping the offending knife in the sink.

 

“I wouldn't let that happen, you know,” his voice was soft as it carried across the room. 

“You wouldn't be able to stop it, Lucifer.You can’t be sure that you would.”

He sighed, his effervescent joy from a few minutes earlier dissipating.  

“I’d try though, I wouldn't just let it happen.  I'd fight for you,” he argued. 

“I don’t doubt that would be your intent, Lucifer.But you don’t know what’s going to happen.It’s safer for me not to know.”

Chloe turned and began picking up the mess on the floor, stacking the materials neatly before moving them to her desk drawer, locking it as she she surveyed the rest of the house for any other signs of her investigation.

“You win, Detective.I won’t push you on this again.Just maybe try not to shoot me this time around,” he teased, a glint of fun back in his voice.

 

“I have to go pick up Trixie,” she started, smiling lightly at his mock shudder. “I take it you don’t want to join me?”

“I’ve just gotten my freedom back, darling.No need for that descent into, well, you know,” he snarked, heading out onto the back deck.She followed him at a distance, her breath caught as he unfurled those magnificent wings once again, grinning cheekily over his shoulder as he prepared to take flight.

“You think I’m beautiful, love.There’s hope for you yet.”

She gasped out a laugh as with a powerful thrust he launched himself into the sky, his wings blinding in the afternoon sunlight.He showed off a little, catching a warm breeze as he rode low above the waves then catapulting himself up towards the sun, disappearing along the horizon.She stood for a moment, watching until she could no longer make out the gleam of his wings, then closed up the house and headed to reunite with her little girl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for a few days, one or two chapters to go starting next week.


	4. From the dreams of babes

  
The next couple of days were beyond hectic for Chloe. Trixie was understandably a little needy after her mom had disappeared for a few days. Work was a mess. Even though Gravus had disappeared, the task force had used Chloe's notes and managed to tackle the rest of his network, taking down the ring and saving over forty men, women and children who they now had to get back to their lives. It was a victory of sorts, though Chloe was the only member of the force who knew Gravus was no longer a threat.

Dan had been a challenge, questioning her about everything, predictably suspicious. Chloe had a terse conversation with him and finally shoved him out the door when she realized his questions were motivated by his own jealousy and not concern for her safety.

Throughout it all Lucifer kept his distance. She'd see him from time to time, a speck along the horizon as he continued to enjoy the freedom of flight, but she appreciated the space. Though they'd left on a good note, things had gotten too intense too quickly for her and Chloe needed some time to digest all of the new information swirling in her head.

 

On the third night, she started to dream. It was the first time in days, since before the incident with Gravus. She'd never been one to remember her dreams, never put much stock in them, but this one was so vivid that she'd woken and immediately written everything she could remember in the notebook that was now constantly by her side.

She'd been walking down the hall, towards her front door. Trixie's door had been ajar, enough for her to see her daughter playing safely in her room. The pictures on the wall had been replaced with what looked like family portraits, certainly not the camp movie posters that were usually there. She could make out Trixie and herself, but every other figure was too faded. Her feet kept moving towards the front door and she hurried as she realized someone was knocking, wanting to get there to open the door, but the hall kept stretching, her steps making no progress down the hall. She then realized someone was knocking at the back door as well, down the same hall but in the opposite direction. Unable to make any progress, she stopped, her eyes on Trixie playing happily, oblivious to her mother's frustration.

Her hip tingled, and a soft glow began to fill the hall, her stress dissipating and an overwhelming feeling of comfort blanketing her. She stopped for a moment, basking in the gentle warmth and felt a small tug on her waist. Looking down, she saw Trixie smiling up at her. "Don't worry, Mommy, you don't have to answer either if you don't want to. Come play with me," her child raised her arms to be swung into her arms and they twirled in the hall until Chloe awoke, feeling more rested than she had in days.

It had bothered her, initially, the tingle at her waist manifesting itself in her dreams, however when she thought about it logically it made sense. The mark and its implications were the top thing on her mind of late. The dream recurred the next night, this time with several paths off the hallway, ending again with a happy Trixie in her arms. It seemed a bit heavy handed, but she was getting the message. The third night she was jarred from sleep by a blood curdling scream from Trixie's room.

 

"Mommy! Mommy no! Mommy come back!"

 

Chloe was at her bedside in a matter of moments, scooping up her still sleeping daughter and gently trying to wake her.

"Shhh, Trix, Mommy's here. Wake up, baby," she cuddled her daughter as her eyes opened, surprised at the strength in her grip as the little girl flung her arms around her.

"I couldn't get to you, Mommy. You were gone and I couldn't get to you," she sobbed, still slightly incoherent.

"Shhh, baby. I'm right here. See? Here," she adjusted her hold and swing her daughter up into her arms, lifting her and tucking her head against her neck, her heart breaking as she felt wet tears against her own skin. Leaning down she snagged Trixie's baby blanket and spun to take them to her room for the rest of the night.

 

She nearly dropped her daughter as she turned to the door, Lucifer's tall form framed in the threshold, concern etched on his face. He was wearing only pajama bottoms, his hair slightly mussed as he stepped back out of the doorway.

"I was, uh, passing by, and heard the spawn scream. Is everything alright?" His voice was a low murmur, not wanting to disturb Trixie as she continued to weep sleepily.

"Shhh," she muttered angrily, trying to deal with one crisis at a time.

 

She detoured into the kitchen, tension leaving her shoulders as Trixie's crying slowed, her arms still wrapped tightly around her neck. Maneuvering impressively well for a tiny woman carting a seven year old she pulled down a mug, filled it with milk and heated it in the microwave, her hand running up and down Trixie's back when free, murmuring a soft tune as she worked to comfort her daughter. Lucifer stood back, taking in the scene, not sure what the warm feeling was inside him. Another item to discuss with Dr. Linda.

Chloe had started to relax, hoping her daughter would drift back off to sleep when she felt her small form tense.

 

"Mommy?"

Chloe sighed, knowing her little girl was fully awake now. Resigned, she sat Trixie down on the counter before responding.

"Right here, babe. Did you have a bad dream?"

Blinking sleepily, still wiping the tears from her cheeks, Trixie nodded.

"What happened, baby? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I was scared," she snuggled back into her mom's chest, squeezing tightly and running her hands over her back as if to reassure herself she was there.

"Mommy's right here, baby. I'm not going anywhere, OK?"

"I know that, Mommy," her tone almost frustrated as she tried to articulate her fears. "But I couldn't find you at first, and then I couldn't get to you, no matter what I did." Trixie's eyes began to fill again, the shadows from her dream haunting her even in wakefulness.

"That must have been scary, Trix, but look. Mommy is right here, baby," Pulling back a little, she took Trixie's hand and held it to her heart. "Feel that, babe? Mommy is right here with you, OK?" She studied her daughter's face, her huge brown eyes losing their wide eyed panic as she felt her mother's heartbeat and started to relax, finally letting go of the awful dream. Chloe kissed her on the top of her head, then scooped her up on her hip, snagging the warm milk with her other hand.

"Do you want to sleep with me for the rest of the night?" she asked, headed towards her bedroom.

"Yes Mommy, but," the small voice broke off with a yawn. "But what is Mr. Lucifer doing here?"

 

Chloe stopped mid-step, having forgotten about their late night visitor. She leveled a glare at him as he stepped further into the light.

 

"Well, Trixie babe, Lucifer heard that you were upset and thought he would stop in and see if he could help. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, Beatrice, m'dear. I was, uh, in the neighborhood and heard you were distressed."

 

Chloe felt Trixie's grip slacken as she wiggled to get down and with a sigh she let her daughter go, not bothering to stifle the smirk as the little one bowled into Lucifer's legs, nearly knocking him over with her enthusiastic hug.

"Thanks, Lucifer. Thanks for helping my mommy, and for trying to help me get to her in the scary place."

Lucifer met Chloe's eyes even as he awkwardly patted the child's head.

"What was that, Beatrice?" he questioned, relenting and scooping her up on his own hip. She smiled sleepily up at him.

"Thanks, for helping me and my mommy," she shrugged.

"Was I in your dream too, little Decker?"

"Uh-huh. At first I thought it was you keeping me from getting to Mommy, like last time," she glanced up at him almost shyly. "But then I realized you could't get to her either, you were trying to help me get to her."

 

If the situation wasn't so tense Chloe would have laughed out loud as the look of consternation on her partner's face.

"Wait, what now child? Kept you from getting to your mother? Wherever did you get such an idea?"

Sensing his anger, Trixie wiggled to get down.

"Sorry, Mr. Lucifer," she murmured sadly.

"No, no wait, young one," he adjusted his grip, gently lifting her so they were eye to eye. "Beatrice, what makes you think I would ever keep you from your mother?"

 

Chloe sensed her daughter's reluctance and stepped forward, securing her daughter in her own arms before continuing into her bedroom. "Maybe we should get you a little more comfortable before we continue this conversation, huh Trix?"

It was a credit to how upset Lucifer had to be that there wasn't one innuendo from the fallen angel, only a huff as he followed with Trixie's milk.

Chloe settled her daughter in the bed, tucking her blanket into her side as she handed her the mug. She settled in the middle of the bed, one hand stroking Trixie's hair as she snuggled back into the pillows, and nodded at the chair next to the bed for Lucifer.

 

"Trixie, what did you mean when you said Mr. Lucifer stopped you from getting to me, like last time? Have you had this dream before?"

"No, Mommy."

"Then?"

"It's OK, Mommy. I knowed you were sick and had to get better, and couldn't go to the hospital. Daddy told me, Mr. Lucifer had to keep you safe, and that's why I couldn't see you."

"Now just a minute," the Devil interrupted hotly.

"Lucifer," Chloe hissed, silencing him with a glance.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lucifer, if I wasn't s'posed to know that. Daddy said it would be OK, that I would get to Mommy eventually, when she got better."

 

Lucifer's jaw dropped in dismay. "Do you mean to tell me child, that you thought I was keeping you from your mother last weekend?"

Trixie nodded solemnly, her eyes focused on her tall friend's face.

"Why of all the-" Lucifer cut off his rant at a subtle kick from Chloe, her glare enough for him to choke down the vituperative words he was ready to spew. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, taking one of Trixie's hands in his own and leaning forward.

"Now listen, child. Know this. I will never willingly keep you from your mother. I understand you may have felt that way and that was a mistake. From now on, you have my solemn word that if it is in my power and you want to be with your mum, you shall. Is that understood, Beatrice?"

"Thanks, Lucifer," she smiled sleepily up at him, her empty mug forgotten as Chloe retrieved it.

 

"Now tell me about this dream, if you will," he prompted, ignoring the glare from Chloe as he slid onto the bed and tucked Trixie into his side, forcing Chloe to move to the middle of the bed and sandwiching the little girl between them.

"You were there, and some pretty lady, though she was a little scary. But she wasn't scary to me. Daddy seemed scared of her though. And Mommy, and Daddy were there," she broke off with a loud yawn.

"Should we talk about this tomorrow, Trix?"

"Wait, Detective, I have a feeling we should push through now," the devil met her gaze before turning back to the child. "Was there anyone else there, Beatrice?" His voice had changed, low and hypnotic, deceptively soothing.

"Yes, there was another man. Tall like you, but dark. He seemed, angry, and he kept trying to keep Mommy away from you. I don't think he liked you or the strange lady very much. Or Daddy."

"Nasty man," Lucifer quipped, encouraging the child to continue.

"And then he pushed Mommy, right behind this, this - it was like glass. He was too strong, Mommy, and I couldn't stop him. I couldn't see the glass, Mommy, but I could see you. And I couldn't get through it, and couldn't hear you. And you were OK, Mommy, but you wanted to be back with me, and I wanted to be with you, and I couldn't. We couldn't get to you," her voice raised, the fear of the dream back now. "It was getting darker, and louder, and you could see me but I didn't think you could hear us, we were all trying to get to you Mommy, Mr. Lucifer. Daddy, and that strange lady, and finally the other man."

"Shhhh, love, it wasn't real, you know that?"

"I know, Mr. Lucifer," another yawn interrupted as her eyes drooped. "I know, but I was scared anyways, and then Mommy was there, she was here," the child's voice drifted off as she succumbed to sleep.

 

The trio sat in silence for a while, Chloe easing her daughter further back into the bed, Lucifer slowly stroking her small arm as he watched the child lapse deeper into sleep. Gently he lowered himself to the floor, standing over Trixie and looking for any sign of stress. Chloe caught a glimpse of his expression and it struck her, the Devil having this level of compassion for a child.

When Chloe was confident that Trixie's dreams would be peaceful she looked up at Lucifer and they both silently left the room, cracking the door slightly so they could hear any indication of distress. He tracked her form with his eyes as he followed her to the kitchen, noting that though she'd lost weight, she seemed stronger, more rested. He stopped mid-stride when she whirled on him, her voice muted but the fury evident.

 

"How dare you?"

"Detective?"

"Break into my house in the middle of the night. Were you watching us, Lucifer? Why are you here?"

 

His surprise gave way to anger, his brows dropping ominously as he moved fully into the kitchen.

 

"Now wait a minute, Detective," his whisper angry but muted, mindful of the little girl asleep just a few feet away. "I told you. I heard your spawn's cries of distress and I came to see if you needed assistance. Of all the - watching you? Really, Detective, as if I don't have something better to do, several somethings, someones even," he trailed off in an angry mutter, offended.

"You mean to tell me you were actually flying by, in that getup," she waved at his frame, moving back towards the living room. "And you just happened to fly by at the exact moment that Trixie screamed?"

"Ah," he started. "Well, erm, not exactly."

"I knew it!" she turned on him again, brandishing a throw pillow like a weapon. "Why are you watching us?"

"No, no, no, no, no Detective! I'm telling you, I heard her. I was relaxing after the club closed and heard her screams. Bloody loud child you have, if you ask me," he stopped as the throw pillow fell on the ground, Chloe's expression confused.

 

"You're saying you heard her, from your place?" Her face was ashen, her eyes wide as she watched him.

 

"Hm. Well yes, OK, I can see now that this seems, a bit far fetched. However, Detective, it was precisely like that. I was just settling in and I heard your spawn screaming, quite loud come to think of it," he trailed off, thinking back. He had been at his piano, glass of scotch on the lid as he let his hands drift over the keys. He'd felt rather than heard the child at first, her screams igniting a sense of fear that he'd never before experienced. He'd shed his top and jumped off the balcony before her second scream, powering his way to the Decker home even as he felt the anxiety lessen.

"Have you ever, um, heard her like that before? Or anyone else?"

He cocked his head to the side, thinking as he gazed down at her. "No, I don't recollect that happening before. My hearing is exceptional, don't get me wrong. Devil and all, however I've never been aware of someone from such a distance."

Chloe gave up and sank into the couch, her eyes huge and focused on him face. "Lucifer, what is going on?"

 

He watched her for a moment, starting to speak twice but for once unable to come up with a glib reply. Muttering in frustration he spun, retreating back to the kitchen, his knowledge of her cupboards a little unnerving as he retrieved two glasses and poured them both a generous measure of bourbon.

He sat on the opposite end of the sofa, handing her one glass as he took a deep swig of his.

"I have not a clue, Chloe. You're right, I shouldn't be able to sense your daughter of all things. The strangest bit is that I didn't sense you at all. Just her, her utter anguish, her screams," he trailed off, taking another sip of his drink before continuing. "And her dream. Maze? Amenadiel? I know she hasn't met them, yet she's seeing them in her dreams?"

"I know," Chloe murmured, trying the bourbon neat and shuddering at the strong taste. She rose and tracked into the kitchen, filling another glass with ice and dropping a cube into her own before returning. She sat back onto the couch, sipping the drink slowly.

"None of this is throwing you for a loop, Detective? You've accepted this all very well for someone who denied my true identity for months on end."

"Yeah, I know. I don't know why, I've had a couple days to digest and I guess it's just fact now." She shrugged, shifting her feet under her and tucking the throw blanket around her.

"I don't like it, Detective. Why is your daughter seeing these things?"

"I don't know, Lucifer. My dreams have been heavy handed of late as well, just not disturbing," her eyes shifted to her bedroom door, making sure her daughter was still at rest.

"What have they been, Detective?"

"I don't know, they indicate I have choices, but I don't have to make them. My mark tingles, Trixie is there, then I wake up."

 

He leaned closer, not satisfied with the vague description. "Detective, do you mind if I try something a little unorthodox?"

She smirked at him, amused. "Since when have you been anything but unorthodox, Lucifer?"

He grinned back, a short nod acknowledging her truth. He leaned closer, reaching for her hand. "I want to, I want you to let me see. If you don't fight me, it shouldn't hurt, just feel a little, well, unusual."

She pulled back slightly, not letting go but defining her space as she mulled through his suggestion.

"Will you be able to, I mean, will I be able to push you out if I want?"

 

He nodded solemnly.

"And you'll try to limit yourself to the dreams, and those alone?"

"I will do my best, yes," he replied, his eyes on her.

"And you won't try any weird hocus pocus, mind control, pressure or anything like that? Won't try to make me do anything?" Her eyes were steady on his as she voiced her concerns.

"I will not, Detective. You should still be able to push me out at any time," he assured her. "You're in control, you're just going to let me look around a little."

"Will I, I won't see anything in your mind, will I?"

He shook his head, understanding the basis of that fear. "No. Think of it as you inviting me into your home to have a look around."

She sat back, pulling her hand away as she mulled through her options. Finally she nodded, slowly. "This once, Lucifer. Don't plan on this becoming a habit. And behave," she admonished.

 

"Very well, Detective. Come here," he curled his own legs under him, facing her on the couch. He leaned towards her, both hands in his, and stared into her eyes. Chloe tried to hold his gaze but it was too intense, she looked away shaking her head.

"What's wrong?"

"It's too much. I can't, I just need a minute," looking out into the night as she tried to gather herself.

 

"Shall we try something else, my dear?"

 

Not waiting for a response he curled his arms around her, pulling her towards him while turning her to face away from him. He pulled her lightly into his lap, one arm corded around her waist as he adjusted until she was leaning back against his chest. If she was surprised at his move she didn't show it, simply sat tensely against him until he nudged her.

"Relax, Detective. This should be easier for you to handle," he waited for her slight nod, then proceeded. "Ready?"

She nodded, closing her eyes as she allowed herself to lean back against him, surprised at how warm his skin was as the heat seeped through the thin cloth of her t-shirt, warming her back. She took a deep breath and tried to relax, feeling him slowly probe into her mind. It did feel less invasive this time, just a gentle nudge and then he was there, with her in the ever changing hall.

 

Frowning, he took in the photos on the wall, the knocking at the door, Trixie at play. This time there were five doors, five paths they could take, and he tried to pull her down each path, eventually returning back to their starting point. Neither said a word, not even when Lucifer felt the warm grip of Trixie's arms around his legs. He looked down, expecting the gap toothed smile of the Decker spawn, but instead was shocked to see the eyes of his father.

 

He pulled out of her head, yanking them both into full consciousness, his arm digging into her waist. She tried to push away but he was too strong and she bit back a scream when she looked down and saw red, puckered skin with veins of black throbbing throughout. She fought harder but it was like he didn't realize she was there at all.

 

"Please," she whimpered, shoving against his arm, falling to the ground with a thud when it was suddenly gone. She scrambled to her feet, hearing him stand behind her. She didn't want to look. She knew it made her weak, a coward, but she didn't want to see Lucifer that way, not yet.

 

"Don't move, love," she was surprised to hear his voice in her mind, not aloud in the room.

"What's going on, Lucifer?"

"A moment, my dear," she heard a flutter, then an audible sigh behind her.

"You can turn around now," he offered. she turned slowly, looking up at the face she was used to seeing, his eyes tortured.

"My voice, when in my true form, it would have been too much for you," he offered with a shrug.

"Is that what," she trailed off, not sure how to ask the question.

"This is the form I had in heaven, that is the form I took in Hell, m'dear. I don't think you're ready for that just yet, and besides, you still haven't accepted me as is," he waggled his brows at her half-heartedly but she appreciated the effort.

"Why did you - what happened?"

 

"I saw my father, Detective. It seems he wants to talk to me directly."

 

Chloe looked around, scared. Strange that she was comfortable with Satan yet terrified of the possibility of God appearing in her home.

"Better the devil you know," Lucifer murmured, a sardonic twist to his lips.

"Is he, do you think he's going to come here?"

"He's already here, love. Just out back," he indicated her back deck with a shrug of one shoulder.

At that moment he stiffened, hearing a strange, melodic voice from outside.

"Son," it started, soothing and comforting to her human ears. Lucifer spun, his arms extended as if to protect her as he moved her fully behind him.

"Don't look," he warned. "Whatever you do. Though you accepted my wings easily enough, I'm not sure you could handle his true form either."

"Father," he started, his head bowed.

"Come son, I would not hide in dreams, sunny as the little one is. We will talk."

Chloe's jaw dropped as Lucifer started forward slowly, like a reluctant young child waiting to see if he was to be punished.

"Come, my child, we have much to discuss, and not much time," the voice wrapped around her, replenishing her tired psyche, her fear and fatigue melting away. She watched as Lucifer continued out to the deck, his wings shimmering into view. She saw him drop to one knee, his head bowed low for a moment. She saw something wrap around him, embracing him and saw the tears trickling down the side of his face in the moonlight. And then, with a powerful thrust, they were gone, her deck empty, and Chloe was left wondering just what, exactly had transpired.

Rushing to the deck door, she secured it, then retreated to her bedroom to check on Trixie, still sleeping peacefully while wrapped up in the big bed. Suddenly exhausted, Chloe dropped into the bed beside her and fell into a deep sleep.

 


	5. Visitors

Three days passed with no sign of Lucifer.Chloe compartmentalized the happenings of that night, vowing to deal with them ‘later’ and tried to set her everyday life in order.Dan had taken Trixie for the weekend and Chloe was looking forward some time on her own.She’d started by cleaning the house from top to bottom, a normal ritual for her whenever she was stuck on a case or any one of the other myriad complications of life.She was startled to hear a knock at her door, opening it to find a very disgruntled Mazikeen on her front step.

 

“Maze?”

 

“Mazikeen,” the demon corrected.

 

“Okay, Mazikeen,” Chloe started.“Why are you here?”

 

“Have you seen him?”

 

Chloe took a step back, silently inviting the demon in.She’d assumed Lucifer had returned and was either licking his wounds or dealing with what she’d hoped had been a reconciliation.She didn't know how much to say to the demon, not sure if she should tell her about God appearing and taking off with the devil or not.In the end she decided not to reveal that fact, surmising that Lucifer would tell her himself, if, when and where he could.

 

“You mean you haven’t?He hasn’t been back?”

 

Mazikeen shook her head slowly.“Usually that means he’s holed up, enjoying the fruits of carnal desire, but I didn’t think he’d keep you pinned down for so long.”

 

Chloe didn’t know what to think of her choice of words so she moved on.

 

“He was here a few nights ago, talking about, well, you know,” she gestured at herself.“He left from the back deck.”

 

“And you haven’t heard from him since?”

 

“No.He’d been scarce before that, I was assuming he was enjoying his new freedom or laying low at Lux.”

 

“He has not returned since that night.He took off in rather a hurry as well, didn’t check in with me before he left,” Maze’s brow was furrowed, concern for her master evident.Chloe felt a pang of guilt but felt it was Lucifer’s story to tell.

 

“Are you sure you’re telling me everything, human?”Maze had moved closer, holding Chloe’s gaze captive.

 

“Yes, Maze,” Chloe replied, rolling her eyes to break the stare.

 

“Mazikeen,” the demon reminded, one long, pointed nail tracing her cheek.

 

“If that’s all?”Chloe walked towards the door, now truly ready for some solitude.

 

“Very well, human.Should he contact you, tell him I was here.”Maze strutted out of the house, pulling the door shut behind her.

 

Chloe stood for a moment in the middle of her living room, wondering when exactly her life had taken this turn towards the odd.Devil as a partner, God on her back deck, demon making house calls. 

 

She heard another knock at her door, muttering to herself about stubborn demons as she went to answer it.

 

“Look Maze, I told you I don’t know where-” she broke off, her eyes slowly tracking upward into the darkly smiling face of Lucifer’s brother.His eyes lit on hers, his teeth gleaming in the late afternoon sun.

 

“Hello, Miss Decker.I see you know why I’m here.Have you seen my brother?”His voice was smooth, inviting.Chloe found herself wanting to tell him every little detail of the other night but caught herself in time.

 

“Um, Amenadiel, right?”

 

“Yes, how rude of me.I met you the other night, at the auction,” he extended his hand but Chloe didn’t shake it.

 

“I remember.Yes.You’re the second one who has been by today looking for Lucifer.Is everything okay?”

 

“Lucifer is missing,” the tall angel started.“I was hoping you could give me a direction as to where he went?”

 

“Ah.No, I’m afraid not.He stopped in the other night, didn’t stay for too long, and left.I haven’t seen him since, but I assumed he’d just been holed up at Lux.”

 

“Anything in particular about this visit?Anything unusual?”The angel leaned closer, studying her eyes closely.Chloe was surprised to feel a probing at her brain, more clumsy than Lucifer’s for sure but still invasive.Making an effort not to react outwardly, she tried hold him at bay, not actively pushing him out, just stopping his progress.

 

“No, just typical Lucifer,” she tried to sound flippant.“Pushing his way in where he didn’t belong, inappropriate remarks, you know how he is.”

 

“And he just left?”

 

Chloe felt him pushing harder and bolstered her own mental block.“Yeah, had a drink, took off.I don’t have an active case so he hasn’t been around much.”

 

“Hmmm,” she felt his eyes on her, as if trying to pick her apart on her own front porch.“Are you sure that’s all?”

 

“It is,” Chloe decided it was in her best interest to wrap this up sooner rather than later.“I need to get back to work here.If I do see him, I will let him know you were here.”

 

Chloe felt him retreat from her psyche and stifled a sigh of relief.She went to close the door and her heart dropped as he blocked her with his foot, muscling his way inside.

 

“Sorry Detective, I don’t quite believe that you’ve told me all you know,” she felt the pressure back in her mind, pushing harder than ever, no finesse, just force.She winced, mentally pushing back as hard as she could.“In fact, I’m fairly sure there’s more to you than I ever expected.Let’s take this chat inside, shall we?”

 

He grabbed her arm, dragging her further into the house and secured the door before she could make a noise.Shoving her down on the couch, he perched on the coffee table, both hands framing her knees, trapping her.

 

“He mentioned you don't have the normal reaction to his powers, his temptation.What makes you so special, hmm?”

 

The next thing Chloe remembered was a blazing pain in her head, her mark flaring in defense as she tried to withstand the barrage of questions and invasions from Amenadiel.Though he didn’t have quite the strength of Lucifer, he made up for it in sheer brutality, not giving her a moment’s respite.Finally, exhausted to the core once again, she collapsed, knowing only that she hadn’t revealed a thing, worried that her ability to withstand him had given away more than anyone would have wanted.

 

“You humans, always so stubborn.”

 

She heard the dull flap of his wings as he finally left.  Too tired to move, she curled up on the floor where he’d left her, not visibly injured but feeling bruised and battered anyway.She slept fitfully, too exhausted to even get a blanket.

 

Far too early the next day, she was awakened by a persistent knocking at her door.

 

Dragging herself up she wandered down the hall, bleary eyed and unsteady.

 

“Detective,” she stopped, not sure she wanted to deal with Lucifer.“Detective!Now I’m following your orders to knock, and respect your bloody privacy, but you’ll need to open the door or it’s back to old habits!”

 

Rolling her eyes she yanked open the door, blinking against the mid-morning sun and glaring up at the devil, her head pounding as if she’d been on a tequila bender.

 

“What do you want?” she snarled.

 

“I’d heard that you may be in some distress,” he started, peering down at her.“Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

 

“If it’s all the same to you,” she started, cut off as he angled his way past her.

 

“It isn’t, actually.You look bloody awful.Did something happen?”

 

“I handled it,” she replied, spinning and heading towards her room, deciding a shower and change was what she needed first.

 

“Wait.Detective, what happened?”

 

“Go away, Lucifer,” she ordered, wanting to be alone so she could crash.

 

She flinched when she felt his hand land on her shoulder, gently but firmly pulling her to a stop.

 

“What happened, Chloe?”

 

She stopped in her tracks, fighting the urge to curl up in the fetal position and cry until she didn’t feel Amenadiel’s clumsy attempts to get into her mind, until she didn’t remember his dark glare, his strength as he’d pushed her to the couch, the flashes of fury in his eyes when she wouldn’t give in, his whispered threats against her, against Lucifer, her life, family and career.

 

“Please go, Lucifer,” she managed, a lump forming in her throat. She didn't cry, hated to cry.

 

“Look at me, Detective,” he prompted, his voice low.He dropped his hand to the back of her arm, turning her slowly, unwittingly wrapping his fingers around the same spot where Amenadiel had latched on to drag her through the house.She couldn’t hold in a small yelp and that was all it took for Lucifer to flare into full overbearing mode.

 

“What happened?”

 

She saw the anger flash in his eyes, now gone completely black with concern and rage.

 

“No,” she protested.“I told you, I handled it, now get out.”

 

He laughed without humor, cold and sarcastic.“It is amusing, Detective, how you feel that I’m suddenly going to follow orders.Who hurt you?”

 

“Go away,” she muttered, starting to sway on her feet.

 

He took a step back, taking her in, her exhaustion, her pain, the way she was barely holding herself upright, her limbs trembling.With a curse he swung her up in his arms, ignoring her protests and making his way to her bedroom.

 

“Really, Detective, I’m starting to think you need a tutorial in what a bed should be used for,” he quipped, propping her up in the center of the bed.

 

“Now, what happened?” 

 

Chloe felt herself wanting to tell him, wanting to wrap herself up against his warmth and cry until her tears were spent, wanting to feel his arms sheltering her against the world, against Amenadiel.But she couldn’t.If she did, she knew he would go after his brother and either worsen the rift between him and his father or get hurt or killed or sent back to hell.

 

“Nothing, Lucifer, I’m just tired and want to get some rest,” she tried.

 

“Detective,” he prompted, his tone warning her that this tactic wasn’t going to work.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it, Lucifer.Or think about it.Just go, please.”

 

He sat back, his nostrils slightly flared as he stared at her in consternation.

 

“What are you so afraid of, Detective?”

 

“Nothing.No one.Just go, Lucifer,” she felt the familiar nudge in her mind, him gently asking permission to enter. 

 

“Stop,” she muttered.“I don’t want you in my head, I don’t want to talk about it.I just want to get some sleep.”

 

“In a moment, darling.Just let me take a peek, make sure the nasties are properly dealt with.”

 

“Please, no.”

 

But the pressure grew stronger, even as she pushed to keep him out.

 

“You’re so tired, Detective.Don’t you want to just tell me?”

 

“Leave me alone, Lucifer.”

 

“Come now, I can feel you getting weaker.What would have sapped your strength like this, hmmm?You can’t hold out forever.You know how persistent I can be,” he murmured, pushing harder now.

 

Chloe could feel her meager defense crumbling, feel him pushing further and further into her mind.In desperation she tried to scramble off the bed but he grabbed her, gently holding her in place even as he captured her eyes, not letting her look away.

 

“Stop fighting it, Chloe, just let me in.Please love, let me help you,” his tone was low, hypnotic, the pressure on her brain just enough to make her want to give in, it would all be so much better if she just gave in.She attempted to force him out, her mark strangely unresponsive throughout.

 

“Please stop,” she tried a final time, still trying to protect him even as he decimated her defenses.With one final push she felt him enter her memories, felt his rage as he saw his brother manhandling her both physically and mentally.

 

“Clumsy sod,” he growled.

 

While he experienced her doubt, her fear, her exhaustion, she could feel his rage, and anger, and oddly his rising pride.His pride in her for not giving in, for standing up to an angel coming after her with all he had.

 

“Oh love,” he murmured, pulling out of her head as she sank exhaustedly against him, no longer able to hold in the fear and frustration she’d felt.

 

He pulled her further against him as he leaned against the headboard, gently anchoring her around the waist again.She thought she felt him kiss her hair but she was too exhausted to follow that thought. 

 

“Chloe, love, listen to me carefully.No matter what gifts you may be imbued with, it is not your job to fight this battle.I appreciate the effort, darling, but you don’t have to face down angels to protect me.You’re human, don’t forget.He could have done far worse.”

 

“I didn't want him to know about me, or your wings, or your dad.”

 

“Your instincts were right my dear, with him and with Mazikeen as well, but I don’t want you to sacrifice yourself to protect that little detail.”

 

“I wanted to keep you safe, us safe.He’s so jealous of you, he wants to send you back,” once started Chloe couldn’t stem the flow, the words rushing out of her as she remembered her fear and desperation.“He hates you, Lucifer.Not very angelic.”

 

He breathed a laugh against her head, stroking her arm lightly with his knuckles.

 

“Yes love, he very much does.” 

 

They sat in silence for a while, Lucifer’s arm still holding her firmly against his chest, Chloe’s tired form soaking in the heat and comfort that was a like a balm to her soul.She snorted, the fact that the devil was more comforting than an angel to her making her laugh.

 

“How did it all get so messed up?”

 

“Don’t know, love.Father and his playthings, I suppose,” 

 

“How was- how was your dad?”

 

“It was interesting,” he answered softly, reluctant to draw her further into the web that had been created.“Say, how long was my brother here?”

 

“Mmm - don’t know,” she frowned, trying to remember.“A few hours, I guess.He arrived right after Mazikeen left.”

 

“You were magnificent, my dear, to hold out for so long.”

 

“I’m tired now,” she replied.

 

“What do you have on for the rest of the day, love?”

 

“Nothing much, some errands,” she yawned loudly.“Trixie’s not due back until tomorrow afternoon so,” she trailed off, tired.

 

“Come then, I’ve not rested since I was here last, you need rest as well.Sleep,” he ordered quietly.

 

“Do you sleep?”Chloe was curious.Though she knew he spent an inordinate amount of time in beds, she felt he was participating in other activities and not sleeping.

 

“Cheeky,” he chuckled.“I do sleep, and need rest, Detective.Just not in the volumes that you humans seem to require.”

 

“Hmmm,” she unknowingly sank further against him, finally succumbing to her fatigue and the subtle suggestions he was projecting into her mind. 

 

“That’s a good girl.Sleep, love,” he continued to stroke her back until he felt her go fully limp, her head resting just under his chest as she gravitated towards his warmth.

 

Unwilling to move, Lucifer called out.

“Father.Did you catch all that?”

 

He felt the voice in his own head this time, the long abandoned connection gaining strength.

 

“I saw, my son.How disappointing of your brother.”

 

“That’s hardly the issue, Father.He tires of his temporary role and wants me back there.Father, how are we to protect this one?”

 

“This is a problem, child.I tell you I did not grace her with the mark, did not create her.I suspected, due to the timing, that perchance Amenadiel had done so, but he could not overcome her defenses.The question remains.Who gifted this innocent, and why?”

 

“And how do we keep her safe, Father?Her and her spawn?”

 

“I fear my son, that until we know the why of her very existence, we cannot guarantee anything.”

 

“And you can’t see anything, in your omniscience?”He winced at a sudden twinge in his mind.

 

“Careful, Lucifer.You would do well to remember your place.All is not yet resolved between us either.”

 

“Yes Father, but that isn’t of importance now.What do we do about Chloe?”

 

He waited, the silence a vacuum in his own mind, unnerving.

 

“You love her, do you not?”

 

It was his turn to be silent as he thought through his father’s query.The doctor and Mazikeen had both hinted at such but he didn’t know, wasn't familiar with the depth of that sort of human emotion.

 

“I do not know, Father, to be true.I desire her, she intrigues me, challenges me.I care if she lives or dies, have concern for her position, her happiness and sorrows.Apparently I feel envy when her ex comes into play.I do not know this love, Father.”

 

The voice was quiet, and when it reappeared in his mind he sensed only regret.

 

“Yes, my son.Much damage I have done in a fit of pique, I fear.”

 

“Do we keep her safe, Father?Do we send her to the heavens with you, do we protect her here on earth?”

 

“For now, Lucifer, we shall endeavor to protect her here.Her child would suffer much if she was taken, the father is not what he seems,” his father mused, making Lucifer almost smile.

 

“Detective Douche,” he murmured, shifting Chloe further into his chest.He felt a warming grow from within, felt something seeping from him to the sleeping woman in his arms.

“Father?”

“I give you a gift, son.You have the power to hasten her recovery, should the mark deplete her again.She needs only be near you and you can replenish her life force.The closer, more direct she is, the more quickly she will heal.It creates a dependence of sorts, I suppose, but nothing life threatening.She would recover, of course, on her own, in time.”

 

“Thanks Dad,” the smirk was back in his voice.

 

“I’d not tell her, Lucifer, any of this.I feel she wouldn’t react well to this need of you, or of anyone.”

 

“No, she’s quite independent, isn’t she?”He couldn't suppress the sin of pride, remembering her standing up to his brother, hiding her fear, remaining strong.

 

“She’s a warrior, my son, a protector to be sure.You would do well to keep her happy by your side.”

 

“Yes, I would.”

 

With that, he felt his father retreat, back to his normal duties as they had agreed.He curled his frame around Chloe’s, his chin brushing the top of her head, and closed his eyes, succumbing to his own need for rest. 


	6. Flight

Chloe awoke alone in bed, given a moment of respite before the memories of the day before came crashing back.Shaking her head, she decided to table everything and retreated to the shower.Taking her time, she let the hot water pound any remaining aches and pains away.She emerged and wrapped herself in her new bathrobe, a purchase deemed a necessity after the last time Lucifer had chosen to make an early morning visit. 

 

Finally she emerged from the bedroom, not sure what she would find but following the scent of a mouth watering breakfast.

 

“Detective!There you are.Slightly disappointed in your choice of outfits this morning.Much prefer the last one,” Lucifer’s eyes roved her form, reassuring himself she had in fact recovered. 

 

“Ha ha,” she managed, her voice slightly rusty from disuse.“What time is it?”

 

“Early yet, not quite eight.I’ve been back to the club, Mazikeen is less than thrilled with you, as per the usual.”

 

“I wouldn’t have expected anything else,” he pulled out a chair for her and she slid in, strangely complacent for the time being.“I’m surprised she let you come back.”

 

“Mazikeen doesn’t allow me to do anything, Detective.Please remember that I’m still her lord and master.”

 

“Still?I thought you walked away from Hell, Lucifer.”

 

“According to dear old dad, I can walk away all I want, the mantle will still be mine.”

 

Chloe looked up at him, expecting him to be angrier, more upset, instead of just matter of fact.

 

He didn’t offer anything, instead continued to putter around the kitchen, plating up bacon, eggs and toast.

 

“I expect you to finish this, Detective,” he admonished, setting a plate in front of her. 

 

“Lucifer?”

 

“Eat, darling.”

 

“Wait.Does that mean, I mean, is he sending you back?”

 

“First off, dear, no one _sends_ me anywhere.Not even _him_ ,” he sat with a flare of his typical arrogance, pulling out a napkin with a flourish.“After much discussion, Dad and I came to a mutually beneficial agreement.”He stopped, pointedly looking at her plate as he refused to say another word.

 

“Of all the-“ she broke off, hastily snagging a piece of toast and taking a bite.

 

“For the record, your table manners are atrocious, my dear,” Lucifer commented with a smirk.Glaring, Chloe gestured at him with the half eaten bread, wanting him to continue.

 

“Very well,” he took a neat bite of his eggs with a sigh, properly chewing and swallowing before continuing.“Father and I discussed the fact that he had, in fact, gone a bit overboard.And I may have acknowledged as well, that my actions may have been a little bit, shall we say, hasty.” 

 

He went back to his meal, taking another small bite as his eyes fixed on her, dropping down to her plate.With a frustrated snort Chloe grabbed up a piece of the bacon, taking a bite and actually closing her eyes in appreciation.

 

“Told you,” his voice was smug.“I make damn good bacon.”

 

“Amazing,” she murmured around a mouthful.“Now continue.”

 

“One of the greatest things I missed in Hell was my freedom to roam, between Hell, earth and the heavens.I will not be trapped there again,” he went silent for a minute, thinking back to the first time he’d realized his entry to Heaven had been revoked.Rage, arrogance, hurt and fury had rained down.The punishments he’d wielded had given birth to much of the inner circles of Hell.

 

“So Father and I came to an agreement.He’s finally seeing that teaching human kind that they are not responsible for their own evil is wrong, as I’ve been saying for millenia.No, they will still descend to Hell for punishment, as they always have and always will, but I no longer have to be in residence there.We will delegate, either as a penalty for certain overzealous brothers, or a reward for an equally loyal demon.Though I will be the permanent ruler, those under me do not have to serve for all eternity.Hell will still be mine in name, however I’m no longer to be bogged down there.I’ve been given the freedom I chose to take,” he broke off, looking down at Chloe’s plate again.“Do try the eggs before they get cold, darling.They are exquisite, if I do say so myself.”

 

Chloe took a small bite of the eggs and moaned, wondering how long it had taken for him to perfect both texture and flavor. 

 

“So you told your father, I mean, it all worked out?”

 

“More or less, Detective,” his eyes shuttered.“He is still the Almighty, and he still doesn’t have the right appreciation for my efforts, but for now we’re secretly amicable.”

 

“Secretly?”

 

“Ah yes, I did neglect to mention that part.My brothers and sisters, Amenadiel, Maze even, they don’t know, not yet.Father reached out to me because he’s had some concerns, power plays behind the scenes, typical bored angel behavior.”

 

She nodded absently, toying with her coffee cup, digesting both the excellent meal and this new information.

 

“So you’re working undercover with your dad, who is God?”

 

He nodded, a wry twist on his lips.

 

“Excuse me for asking, but shouldn't he be, I mean, isn’t he like, omniscient?”

 

He roared with laughter.“Exactly my point, Detective.I posed the same question myself and was thoroughly chastised.Apparently, dear old dad is not quite as all knowing as we assumed.For example,” he reached out gently, tapping her on the wrist.“He has no idea where you came from.”

 

“What?” 

 

“Dear old Dad, who is bound by the same oath of honesty as I am, well he swears up and down that he did not give you the mark.We both thought it could have been Amenadiel, but after yesterday we don’t think so either.”

 

“Then, who?Why I am like this?”

 

“That’s one of the mysteries waiting to be solved,” he reached over further, chucking her under the chin.“No worries, I’m not going anywhere, and I’m certainly not abandoning you before we figure it out.”

 

It was Chloe’s turn to huff, finishing her plate in silence as she mulled over everything Lucifer had revealed. 

 

“So, these, I guess, angelic political alliances-“ she started.

 

“Tut tut, love.No.”

 

“No?”

 

“You won’t be getting involved in that side of the business, dear.”

 

“What does that mean, exactly?” Chloe sat up stiffly in her chair, wiping her hands on her napkin, the rest of breakfast abandoned.

 

“To put it bluntly, those are not matters meant for humans, especially you.You will not be involved.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Yesterday Amenadiel tormented you for hours, just trying to find me.And he didn’t even pull out the big guns, like I did with say, _Jimmy_.Should you get further involved in the stuff of angels, who knows what you’ll be a target for.No.You will stay out of that side of this.We will concentrate our investigation on you, who granted you the mark, and why.Nothing else.”

 

“Lucifer,” she started to protest.

 

“You are human, Chloe.Mortal.You would do well to remember that,” with that ominous warning he stood, angrily headed back to the kitchen, leaving her frozen in angry shock.

 

“That’s not fair, Lucifer,” it took her a few moments to recover, but when she did she chased him into the kitchen.“I can help.”

 

“Not only can’t you help, but you will not be permitted to either.Father has agreed with me on that one request.”

 

“Why of all the-“ she broke off as he whirled, bringing his hands down on her shoulders.

 

“Believe it or not, Father and I both agreed that you were too precious, too valuable.That Trixie would need her mother here, whole and not damaged.Please don’t make this into a _thing_.”

 

Thoroughly chastised, Chloe digested what he had just confessed to her, the fight shocked out of her as she finally nodded in agreement.

 

“Fine, for now.But if you need me-“

 

“I know, I know Detective.You’ll be here, shall you?”he rumpled her still wet hair with a smirk, looking for all the world like a darker, more adult version of Dennis the Menace.

 

With a grunt Chloe pushed away, retreating to the table to clear the dishes and help clean up the kitchen.

 

“Thank you, by the way.For breakfast, and yesterday.I haven’t felt this refreshed in a long time.”

 

“Of course, love.Simply my magnetic personality.”

 

She rolled her eyes, happy that his typical arrogance seemed to be back.

 

“So now what?”

 

“Up to you, Detective.I’ve cleared my schedule and am all yours for the day.” 

 

“You don’t need to hang out here, Lucifer.I’m sure there are other things you’d rather be doing.”

 

“There are, however I’m committed to being here, with you.So please, pick something that’s slightly less boring than the usual.I’m not sure how much time we have before your spawn returns, so I suggest you get to it.”

 

She nodded, retreating to the bedroom to dress.

 

What he didn’t tell her was that for the foreseeable future he’d be making himself quite available to the detective, whether she liked it or not.He didn’t like Amenadiel’s easy access to her, didn’t like the risk he posed both to Chloe and little Beatrice.Until the matter with his brother was resolved he would be serving the role of bodyguard, much to Mazikeen’s utter disgust. 

 

He thought back to the reunion with his little demon that morning, her relief palpable at his reappearance, her suspicion quick to grow when he wouldn’t reveal where he’d been.He understood the ease of liars now, how much falsities could grease the way through a difficult situation such as the one he found himself in.His father was still vengeful, still powerful and Lucifer still distrusted him.They’d work together on this, but he’d always be waiting for the other shoe to drop, to be forced back to Hell, locked from earth and Heaven.He’d play nice for now, but his eyes were open.

 

Chloe emerged, dressed simply in a fitted henley and jeans.He shook his head, knowing her form could be displayed to its best with a few changes in wardrobe, but saving that argument for another day.

 

“OK Lucifer, where to?”

 

“Up to you, dear,” he replied.

 

“I really didn’t have plans today, just reviewing the case files, puttering around here.”

 

“Boring.”

 

She laughed, having expected that exact reaction.

 

“Okay.What would you like to do then?”

 

He eyed her, calculating.“Why do I get the feeling you’re humoring me, Detective?”

 

She shrugged, a smile dancing on her lips.It was amazing what a night of good rest would do for her.

 

“Very well,” he returned her smile.“Let’s head to the beach.We can review what we know from there.”

 

“OK,” she responded, following him out the back door.It was a steep climb down to the beach but she was familiar with the path, making it down to the empty sand in a couple of minutes.

 

“Nice, there’s not anyone out yet,” she observed. 

 

“It’s still early.Say, Detective,” a gleam formed in his eye as he thought of a plan.“How would you like to go for an adventure?”He moved closer as he asked her, expecting her to protest.

 

“What kind of adventure?”She was suspicious, having learned early not to trust that particular light in his eyes.

 

“A once in a lifetime opportunity, Detective.Something most humans would never get to see, let alone experience.”

 

“Okay, Lucifer, what do you want?”

 

He leaned in, stooping so his eyes met hers.“I want to take you flying.”

 

She stepped back immediately, a thousand reasons not to crowding her mind.She saw the hurt on his face and reconsidered.He’d made it obvious her safety was a concern for him, whatever reasoning he had behind that escaping her at the moment.He was preternaturally strong, and warm.She’d be safe, she knew. 

 

“What if, I mean, would it be okay?Your dad or one of your brothers wouldn't come to strike you down for that?”

 

“What?Oh dear no, Detective.Don’t be so dramatic.”He laughed, his eyes sparkling not only at the thought of flying again, but also at treating her to the experience.

 

“What would I have to do?”

 

“Ah, love, that is the rub.Just trust me,” he leaned in with a wink, his fingers rapidly unbuttoning his shirt as he toed off his shoes.

 

“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”

 

“Trust, Detective.Trust,” he admonished with a smile, folding his shirt neatly and bundling it with his shoes.

 

“Why do you always fly barefoot?”

 

“Makes it easier to land, love.Now come on,” he reached out for her, trying to determine the easiest way to bear her weight and still have maximum maneuverability.

 

She resisted, taking a moment to early consider what she was doing.

 

“Detective, you’re going to love it,” he promised with an excited laugh, snatching her up into his arms and holding her against his chest, his arms wrapped around her tightly. “Ready or not,” he singsonged, and they were off.

 

With the first powerful thrust she felt the wind tearing against her cheeks, her heart racing as he climbed high above the ocean.She ventured a look down, gasping at the beauty beneath her, the early morning waves sparkling like gold in the light, a pod of whales feeding just a few miles from shore.She should have been cold, but his warmth enveloped her, keeping her more than comfortable in his strong grip.He dove suddenly and she shut her eyes tight, scared to look.

 

“Isn’t it amazing, Detective?” He was laughing, his joy effusive. 

She nodded against his chest, her eyes cracked open as he flirted with the breeze, dodging small clouds, rising, diving, harassing a particularly disgruntled pelican.She could barely make out her house in the distance, a tiny speck above the beach so far away.

 

She managed a breathless laugh as he dove once again, the water rapidly getting closer and closer until he leveled off just above the surface, skimming the waves, dipping her just enough for her to get splashed with the salty brine.With a joyous shout he rose again, making her wish she could maneuver to see his face, sure it was an amazing sight in and of itself.He climbed again, taking them through a low lying cloud, sparkling in the sunlight.He came to a slow stop, his wings flapping slowly as he hovered, almost vertical.

 

“Trust me, Detective?”he felt her small nod and gently but firmly maneuvered her so she was facing him, holding her out and slightly away from his torso so they could look at each other.Her face was flushed, her eyes wide and sparkling with wonder.He wondered if his eyes were as alive, his joy at flying still bubbling within them.She smiled at him, almost shy for the first time since she’d shot him in the leg. 

 

“Liberating, isn’t it, darling?”

 

She nodded, smiling widely now.

 

“It’s been amazing, Lucifer.Thank you.”

 

It was a needed moment, all the tension, from the beginning of their relationship to the peaks and valleys of the last few days.The battles and challenges still to come, the frustration, anxiety just melting away.Chloe laughed, her face bathed in the early morning light, finally letting go of the tension she’d been holding on to.

 

“Ready?”She nodded, and Lucifer tucked her back into his chest, making sure she was secure before starting off again with a powerful thrust.As he sped back towards civilization he smiled, Chloe’s laughter tickling his ears.He couldn't resist showing off a little more, executing a near perfect barrel roll just above the waves, circling a pod of dolphins and racing above them as they cavorted just below.

 

Finally he returned, checking for bystanders before dropping lightly to the beach.Taking a moment to make sure she was steady he released Chloe, stepping back as she got her land legs under her.

 

“That was,” she stopped, words failing her.Finally she walked up to him, her eyes bright as she lay a hand on his chest.“Thank you, Lucifer.” 

 

His glibness failed him and he had no witty remark, just graced her with a wide smile as he pulled on his shirt, slipping his feet back into his shoes. 

 

They both climbed in silence back up to her house, lost in thought.It was to her dismay, then, that Dan was waiting in the living room as they entered from the back door, his foot tapping impatiently as if to admonish her for letting her hair down for once.


	7. Round and Round

 

For a moment, Chloe thought Dan was going to explode at the both of them.His hands were fisted on his hips, his face red even as he bit his lip, obviously struggling to stay quiet.Catching their reflection in the sliding door, Lucifer’s shirt still uncharacteristically untucked, her hair wild and eyes still glowing, she could guess why.

“Lucifer!Mommy!”

Chloe tried not to laugh as her daughter bypassed her and launched herself at the fallen angel, latching her arms around his waist as he froze, aghast.

“Hello, Beatrice,” he reached down, trying to extricate himself from the excited child even as Chloe stifled another laugh at his horrified expression.

“Trixie, how about a hug for Mommy, babe?” She rescued him this once, lifting Trixie to her hip and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

Throughout it all, her ex-husband remained silent, still seething.

 

Chloe decided to take the lead and headed inside, still carrying Trixie as she babbled on about her weekend.Lucifer took a step to follow and was cut off by Dan, one finger raised as if to warn him off.With a huff he turned and stomped inside, leaving Lucifer rolling his eyes at the heavens and wishing he could just snatch Chloe and return to the skies.He smirked, imagining Detective Douche’s face if he were to do such a thing, and stepped over the threshold.

He found the family in the kitchen, Trixie chewing on a leftover slice of bacon as Chloe poured her a glass of milk.

"Mommy and Daddy have to have a quick talk.How about if I pull up a movie for you on your iPad?”

“Okay Mommy.Can Mr. Lucifer watch with me?”

“You know what, Trix, I think that is a very good idea.”

Lucifer’s jaw dropped.He was the king of bloody Hell and she was relegating him to watch animated videos with a child?He glared at Chloe in protest but before he could get anything out his hand was seized by sticky fingers and he was pulled into her room.

“Shhh, Mr. Lucifer.Mommy and Daddy are going to fight so we need to turn the volume way up,” he looked down, struck by the grace an eight year old showed in dealing with such a challenging situation.

 

With a last glare through the door he lowered himself to her bed, pulling her up with him and securing the iPad in one hand. 

“Okay Beatrice, what shall we watch?Die Hard?A Tarantino flick perhaps?”

Trixie scrunched up her nose, her eyes serious as she looked up at him.

“Those don’t seem very fun, Mr. Lucifer,” her tone apologetic.Remembering her fear from a few nights back he relented. 

“Very well moppet, let’s see what you have then.Ah, Despicable Me.Shall we?I do love a good minion,” he said with a grin, starting the film even as he tuned one ear to the kitchen, trying to eavesdrop.

 

“What in the hell is he doing here, Chloe?”She rolled her eyes at his choice of words, anger bubbling at Dan for ruining what had in fact been the experience of a lifetime.

“What does it matter, Dan?And what are you doing back so early anyways?It’s not even noon!” she hissed.

“Oh, I’m sorry.I thought after your weekend of _rest_ you would want some time with your daughter.”

“Dan,” she sighed, her fingers massaging her temples as she tried to navigate the minefield of his jealousy without sacrificing her privacy.“I don’t want to get into this with you.”

“How long have you been fucking him, Chloe?Is that where you were holed up last weekend?Do you even know the kind of person he is, the women he has running through his bedroom at all times?”

Chloe’s jaw dropped.Before this case, her and Dan had admittedly been getting closer.He’d been trying to make more time for her and Trixie and she’d been trying to forgive his past mistakes.This though, it made her agree with Lucifer’s nickname for her ex. 

 

She grabbed his arm, pulling him further into the house and away from Trixie’s room.While she knew her daughter wouldn’t be listening in she suspected there was another set of ears that would be more than interested in her conversation. 

“Look,” she hissed.“First of all, get it through your head.There is nothing, _nothing_ going on between me and Lucifer.I was knocked out last weekend, he took me to his condo above Lux to recuperate because he didn’t know where Gravus or his people were.Second of all, even if I was sleeping with Lucifer, or anyone else, it wouldn’t be any of your business.You lost that right a lot time ago and you’re sure as hell not gaining it back this way!”

Dan took a step back as if physically struck by her words.Chloe steeled herself against the hurt in his eyes.It wasn’t fair.It wasn’t fair for him to try to manipulate her like this, for him to expect her to be waiting for him to get his act together indefinitely, for him to spew out accusations borne of jealousy which to that point should have been unfounded. 

“And you want our child around that man?That’s okay for you?He’s got no history, Chloe, obviously a criminal, or at least involved in the less than legal.You want Trixie around him?”

“I can’t believe this.Yes.Yes, he’s my partner, I trust him as my partner, Dan.Trixie, for whatever reason, loves himHe stands up for her, takes care of her, tolerates her when it’s obvious he is not a kid person.So yes, I _want_ Trixie around him.At least I know he’s honest, no matter what the truth is.”

“How much time has he been spending with our daughter, exactly?”Dan’s eyes narrowed.

It was Chloe’s turn to backtrack, not wanting to get into the reasons why Lucifer may have been in their house at odd hours.

“Not terribly much, but enough for me to see those things.Lucifer isn't a threat to us, to our family, Dan.You are.”

With that Chloe grabbed his arm again, intending on showing him to the door.She was halfway there when he dug his heels in, pulling them to a stop in the entryway.

 

“Chloe, wait,” he started, his hands clenching, wanting to touch her but knowing it wouldn't be welcome.“Okay, you may be right.I am jealous.I hate seeing him spend so much time with you.”

“Well you know what, Dan?Maybe I wouldn't need him as a partner if you had stood by me during Palmetto.”

He winced.“I know, I know.There are things in the past that I could have, _should_ have handled differently.I get that.Look.I’m going to try.I’ll swallow my jealousy, try not to overstep.But Chloe, you have to admit, there’s something off about him.”

She stood back, studying Dan’s face, her arms crossed.He’d made these promises before, they’d taken steps forward before.This time, Chloe had a lot more at stake, so she was willing to play along.For now.She nodded, her voice soft as she ushered him out the door. 

“We’ll talk, Dan.I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

With a sigh she locked the door behind her ex-husband, taking a moment to lean against it, enjoying the cool glass against her forehead.She just needed a moment.Between invading angels and her ex she hadn’t gotten the solitude she’d been seeking this weekend.She tried in vain to get back to the feeling of utter euphoria she’d experienced just half an hour ago, but it was like chasing mist, lost to her now.Stifling a frustrated groan she spun and headed for Trixie’s room, ready to move on with the day. 

Smiling softly, she leaned against the doorjamb, taking in the scene before her.Lucifer was curled on his side, propping up Trixie’s iPad on one long fingered hand.Trixie was sitting upright, leaning back against Lucifer’s torso, her eyes focused on the small screen in front of her. 

She couldn't help a smirk as Lucifer shot her a half hearted glare, for her it was worth whatever revenge he decided to dole out.She grinned as her daughter looked up at her, smiling.

 

“Me and Lucifer are watching Gru, Mommy.He says he likes re-,” her brow furrowed, tripping over the new word.“Redemption stories.”

“Oh, does he now,” Chloe crooked a brow at her partner, laughing as he smirked back.

“Nothing better than that, Detective,” he pulled himself up, handing the iPad over to Trixie.“Beatrice, I need to have a quick chat with your mother.” 

“Ok, Mr. Lucifer,” she was already sucked back in to the movie, ignoring the rest of the world.Chloe shook her head at her daughter as Lucifer snagged her arm, guiding her out of the room and out to the back deck.

 

“I am the bringer of light, not a bloody babysitter, woman,” he growled, backing her against the railing.

Chloe laughed up at him, her eyes sparkling in the late morning sun.

“She loves you, Lucifer, and you have to admit, you aren’t as repulsed as you claim to be.”

He started to retort but was cut off by her laughing, “And remember, you said you wouldn't lie to me.”

With an exaggerated pout he bit off his reply, unable to deny that he was coming to enjoy the little terror.“Nonetheless,” he started, leaning in closer, telling himself he was trying to intimidate the detective but in reality unable to resist her in this relaxed state.

“Nonetheless, I needed to have a private talk with Dan.  Without commentary."

He huffed, straightening.Her eyes fixed on his, Chloe continued.

“And hopefully a private talk without outside ears.”

 

He looked down at her, wanting but not willing to lie to her.

“I may have heard a few words,” he admitted. 

“Uh-huh.”

“You were wrong, though, darling.Dan’s not the only threat to your relationship.”

“Lucifer,” she started, looking away as she slid to the side.

“Wait, wait, Detective,” his hand slipped to her hip, stopping her.

 “No, Lucifer.This isn’t the time.Too much other crazy is going on right now, and just, no.”

 

She pushed through his grip and tracked back inside, her happy mood now sullied with frustration.Retreating to the kitchen she started pulling things out for lunch, thinking ahead to the list of items she needed to accomplish today.With Trixie home so early she didn't have time to really go through the incident with Amenadiel, her dreams, Trixie’s dreams, Lucifer’s return.She could feel the muscles in her neck and shoulders knotting up, all the benefits of her relaxation and that amazing flight gone.

She turned to the sink and bumped into Lucifer, who had followed her in silently. 

Taking a step back she crossed her arms, the look on her face stilling the words Lucifer had prepared.After a moment of silence he spoke.

“I know. We have a lot to sort through at the moment.Keep in mind, my dear Detective, that we will have a lot to sort out afterwards as well.”With that he retreated, giving her much needed space for the time being.Sitting at the breakfast bar he decided to push her buttons a little.He was the devil after all.

“However, sex is still on the table, my dear.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, now concentrating on making lunch.“Sex is so far off the table, Lucifer, it’s not even in the same room.”She didn’t see his frown as she plated up some sandwiches, turning to the fridge to grab some carrots for Trixie.

“I beg to differ, darling.”

 

Something in his voice made Chloe stop and look at him.

“You are the devil.I’m a human.There are angels stalking us and-oh yeah- God just showed up on the back deck the other day.We just flew. _Flew_.As in high up in the sky using your _wings_.Your immortal wings, which by the way was amazing but scary because I’m _mortal_.So yeah, it’s off the table.Way off.” 

She could have groaned as he pulled himself off the stool, rounding the breakfast bar to confront her.“You couldn’t be more wrong, Chloe.Father didn’t create you.Whatever connection we have is real, and getting stronger.You can try to deny it but you’d be lying.” 

Chloe sputtered, not knowing where to start.She tried to step around him but he was determined to have this out, angling his tall frame in front of her and blocking her way.

“You’re the one denial if you believe that anything is going to happen between us, Lucifer.Ever.”

 

He was so quick, so smooth that she didn’t see it coming, but in the next instant she was pinned in the corner, her back pressed against the counter.  Lucifer held her there gently yet with enough strength that she knew she wouldn’t be able to brush him aside again.

“Dammit Lucifer, this isn’t helping your case,” she hissed.

“Listen to me, Detective.Feel this,” she felt him probing on the outskirts of her mind and immediately pushed him out.Leaning down, he whispered in her ear.“I don’t have that connection with anyone, human, angel, demon.I can’t descend into the minds of other mortals, just as they can’t fend me off.Whatever we have, whatever we are, it’s special and it’s going to happen.Say what you want, deny it out loud if you like, but you know what I say is true.”

She was silent for a moment, not sure if she was angry or afraid.

 

Angry.

 

“You’re an angel.I’m a human.That alone is reason enough for this to never happen,” she put one finger up as he started to interrupt.“There is a laundry list of other reasons out there.You and I aren’t destined to be, Lucifer.Accept it so we can move forward and deal with everything else that’s going on right now.”

He growled under his breath, leaning closer.“Do you honestly mean to tell me, Detective, that you feel nothing?”

She shook her head, her jaw set stubbornly.

“Don’t lie to the Devil, darling,” he hissed.He cocked his head, a gleam in his eye as he studied her for a moment, then let loose a blast of pure lust, trying to bombard her mind with his own lustful thoughts.She stood there, impervious, a curious glint to her eye as she wondered what was coming next.Nothing.In frustrated disbelief he sagged, his chin on her shoulder as his arms framed her small form. 

“Nothing, nothing bloody works on you,” he mumbled, pulling away.He started to retreat back to his stool, giving up on using his powers on the detective.

 

As she pulled herself from the corner, moving behind him, he was struck with an idea.Supernatural means may not work on her, but he knew he'd seen the interest in her eyes when he’d bared himself to her at the club, he’d noticed her softening towards him, especially of late.He whirled, grabbing her forearms and pulling her against his chest.

“Dammit Lucifer, let go,” she spat, trying to wriggle away from him.

“Shhh, now Detective, calm down.Just another moment of your time,” he took a step forward, pushing her back into the corner.  Releasing her arms, he crooked a brow at her when she tried to shove him away.

“Tut tut, Chloe, some patience please.”

She didn’t know why but his smooth smile was more unnerving than the glare of before.After another failed attempt to get around him she leaned back with a huff, her hands clenching the lip of the countertop.

 

“You don’t react like anyone normally would, ever.Not to my angelic side,” he smirked when she rolled her eyes.“My normal methods that work on your everyday counterparts are lost on you.But you can’t deny there’s something between us, darling, you can’t deny that I can affect you.”

She opened her mouth to dispute this but he stopped her, a finger pressed against her lips.

“No, you’ve had your chance to argue this, now let me prove my point,” he leaned closer, his body skimming hers, enough to feel the heat that radiated from his skin but not near enough to touch.He moved his lips next to her ear.“Detective, I have a theory that you were created for me, and once this is all over, I intend to prove it to you, every single day.The things I have planned for you, for your mouth, for your body, for your soul,” he trailed off, noticing her eyes dilating.

No matter what she wanted to believe, she wasn’t impervious to him.He leaned in closer, smirking at the small shiver she couldn’t suppress.

“I’d planned on telling you every single detail, every fantasy I’ve had about your delectable little body, every spot I have picked out to explore, but I won’t.I’m going to make you wait, knowing that this is going to happen, that you want is as much as I do.”

He stepped away from her, satisfied that she did, in fact, want him, and was just stubbornly denying her attraction.He took a look at her form, her head bent, shoulders lax as she tried to gather himself, and took a step out the back door.

 

Let her wait.He’d be there.

 


	8. Conduit

An hour later found Trixie fed, read to and pestering Chloe to take her to the park.Chloe hadn’t spoken to Lucifer, her temper still up from their confrontation.He’d wandered back in shortly after, tried to speak to her twice and finally gotten frustrated with her lack of response.  He ended up commandeering her desk, reviewing her notes and spouting his typical off-color commentary.

 

“OK Trix, go get your shoes and jacket and we’ll head out.”

“Oh, are we going somewhere Detective?” Lucifer’s voice was solicitous but she could feel him pushing her to talk to him.She wandered towards her own room, giving the Devil a wide berth as she grabbed a light jacket and her purse.

She stopped in her tracks as she turned to exit, his tall frame having filled the doorway.

“Darling, you seem to have forgotten in this little temper tantrum that I’m sticking with you today,” he purred.He straightened, looking down at her and reminding her that he was, in fact, the lord of Hell.“So how about you table _this_ ,” he gestured at her. “And we move on.You can take it all out on me later.I promise.Multiple times if you desire.”

Chloe growled under her breath.

He took a step towards her, hands up placatingly.“Now look, I promise not to bring up your rampant attraction to me, though why it bothers you I cannot understand, if you will stop this childishness.It’s going to make the rest of our time together unpleasant.”

Chloe stopped, realizing that she was behaving like a child and though she’d love to send Lucifer his merry way she was stuck with him for the time being.

“Fine,” she muttered.“I’m taking Trix up the street to the park.”

He groaned.

“You don’t have to come, Lucifer.It’s right up the road.We’ll be within shouting distance.”

“Nonetheless, Detective. If the child is distracted and playing it will give us a much needed chance to talk.”

“Well come on then,” she urged, ushering him out of her room and calling for Trixie.

 

The short walk to the park was uneventful, Trixie on her bike as Chloe and Lucifer followed behind in relative silence. They settled on a bench as the little girl headed off to the jungle gym, seeing one of her friends and running to play with her. 

Chloe sat in silence, waiting for Lucifer to bring up whatever it was he had seen in her notes.  Her eyes tracked her daughter, never letting her out of her sight.

 

“Detective, I want you to try something.A theory I have, if you will,” Lucifer leaned closer, his arm casually curving around her shoulders.“You know how you’ve learned to push me out of your head?I want you to do that, but extend it, beyond.”

Chloe shifted her eyes to him, unsure about attempting this experiment in a public place.

“Trust me, dear,” he assured, smiling down at her.“Ready?”

She nodded, feeling the slight pressure as he pushed into her psyche.She pushed him out, then took a deep breath and held it, imagining the pressure forcing everything out from beyond her mind, mentally creating a bubble that included her and Lucifer.

“Very good, Detective,” his voice was louder now, or the outside noise was just muted.Shaking her head she dropped the bubble, finding Trixie still playing innocently with her friend.

“So what did that prove, exactly?”

“I’ve been concerned that others can overhear our conversations, darling.Rude, if you ask me, but effective for angels and the like.You just showed that you can push them out, to a point, and still include me.”

 

“Okay.So we have a super secret decoder ring,” she mumbled, sarcastic yet happy that she was learning how to use her gifts.Suddenly she stiffened, sitting up and looking around. 

“Detective?Is something the matter?” 

“Keep an eye on Trixie, please,” she murmured, craning her neck and studying their surroundings.The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. She was sure she could feel someone watching them, but after a few minutes of searching she gave up on finding the source of the feeling.

“Detective?”

“I could have sworn,” she trailed off, her eyes widening as she saw the culprit.  She grabbed Lucifer’s arm, projecting out the mental bubble she’d just experimented with earlier.  “There, don’t look.  Over your shoulder, by the road.”  She released him, turning back towards the playground to make sure her daughter was still happily at play.

“I don’t see anyone,” he stated, frustration in his tone.

“He’s watching us, right over there, Lucifer.The light’s behind him,” she hissed. 

“I’m telling you, Chloe, there’s no one there.”

 

She turned her head, seeing the figure move closer now.She couldn’t make out features with the sun behind him but he was tall and lean.

“Go get Trixie please, Lucifer.  Try not to scare her but we need to get home,” she whispered.  Not arguing for once, the tall devil flew towards the playground, calling out for the child.

“Beatrice, darling.  Come along.  Your mother’s had something come up, so we’ll have to go.”

Trixie pouted but obeyed, as Chloe knew she would.Lucifer was still new and interesting enough to trump the playground.She quickly said goodbye to her friend and followed him towards the bench.She saw her mom standing, her back to them.It almost looked like she was talking to someone, someone tall from the looks of it, but there was no one there.

“What’s Mommy doing, Mr. Lucifer,” she asked, tangling her small hand in his.

“I don’t know, tiny one.”

 

Chloe whirled as they neared, her face ashen as she snatched Trixie up. 

“Sorry Trix, but we need to get home. As soon as possible, so Mr. Lucifer is going to carry your bike,” she started homewards, knowing Lucifer would pick up on her urgency and follow.“Then we’re going to call Miss Abby.She’s going to take you to see that movie you wanted to see, okay?”

“Mommy, are you okay?” She was eight, not an idiot, and extremely perceptive for a child of her years.

“Yeah, baby, everything is okay.I just need to work on this lead, and I don’t want you to be bored, okay honey?”

“Okay Mommy,” she wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck, hugging her tightly.Chloe eyed Lucifer, seeing the concern on his features. 

 

“Beatrice, would it be okay with you if a friend of mine joined you for the film?”

“A friend of yours?” Trixie’s nose scrunched up, not sure of this turn of events.

“Yes, a very pretty lady.Her name is Mazikeen.She will be meeting us at your home.”

“Lucifer,” Chloe hissed, not at all fond of the idea of her daughter spending time with a demon, let alone one who openly hated her.

“It will be fine, Detective.  Mazikeen loves the cinema.  And she is oddly intrigued by human spawn.”

“Is she nice, Mr. Lucifer?”

He bit back a laugh, despite the pressure of their current situation.“She can be very nice, moppet, but only to those she likes.”

Trixie digested that for a moment.“Do you think she will like me, Mr. Lucifer?”

“Of course, Beatrice.Of that I have no doubt.”

 

They’d come up to the house and Chloe gasped, glaring at a spot just across the road.

“Detective?”

She turned to Lucifer, transferring Trixie to his arms.“Take her in, if Mazikeen is there make their introductions.I’m right behind you.”

“Wait- Chloe,” he protested, not wanting to leave her to face whatever it was she was seeing.

Chloe grabbed his arm, squeezing hard as she projected a bubble around them.“She’s the most important thing, Lucifer.The only thing that matters.Get her inside and make her safe.”

With that she turned to Trixie, kissing her on the brow.“Go in with Lucifer, okay babe?And get your things ready.  I'll call Miss Abby when I get inside."

“Mommy, I want to stay with you.I don’t want to go to the movies.”

“Trixie, mommy has to take care of this, okay?I’m sorry baby.”

“Come along, Beatrice.Let’s see if we can work out a deal your mother will agree to, okay?”

Reluctantly Trixie nodded, her head on Lucifer’s shoulder as he carried her inside.

 

Chloe whirled, stepping across the road, approaching the solitary figure that stood there watching her home, her family.

“I told you to leave us alone,” she hissed, angry.

“Mortal, do you think I take orders from the likes of you?Though I mean you no harm, I wish to speak with my brother, and you have the means to facilitate that.Have you told him I am here yet?”

The figure moved from the shadows and Chloe gasped, taking a step back.When she’d spoken to him at the park he’d stayed back, letting the sun obscure his features even as his voice washed cold around her. 

The figure in front of her could have been Lucifer himself, down to the arrogant arch to his brow, the scruff on his cheeks, the slight bend to his nose that prevented it from being too perfect.His hair was slightly longer, curling in the breeze, but the other details matched, from a self-indulgent twist to his lips to his long fingered hands.She gulped as she finally met his eyes and the comparison was broken.Instead of the warm brown and sometimes expressive black that she was familiar with these eyes were a cold, icy blue, pale in comparison yet scaring her more than the flashes of red she’d seen from Lucifer’s. 

 

“What - who are you?”

“I think you know, Mortal.Allow me to introduce myself,” with every step forward he took, Chloe edged back.He stopped and made a small bow.“My name is Rafael, and I wish to speak with my brother.”His voice was cold and arrogant, lacking the charm and accent of Lucifer’s vocalization.“Now will you fetch him and facilitate this, or do I need to convince you?”

“Wait, just,” Chloe’s mind whirled, trying to delay this meeting until Trixie was safely out of the line of fire.

“Angels do not wait on humans, Mortal,” his voice was chiding and he stepped still closer, forcing her to crane her neck to meet his gaze.

“Just, why can’t he see you?”

The angel stopped in his advance, pondering her query.

“This I do not know, Mortal.My brother has not been able to hear me or see me since he fell.”

“Since he was pushed,” Chloe countered, wincing when he turned his glare on her.

 

“Careful, Mortal,” he warned, his voice silky in his anger.

 

“I’m, I’m sorry.Why do you think, that is, how am I supposed to help you speak with Lucifer?”

“You have a power, do you not, Mortal?Don’t try to deny it, I could sense it earlier.It’s why I came.”

“And how will, I mean, how will Lucifer react?”

He scoffed at her concern and she became disgusted at his conceit.“That is not of your concern, Mortal.Now will you do this?”

“You’re not going to try to hurt him?”

He turned a glare on her.“Did I mean to harm him, Mortal, I would, and would not need you to facilitate that.”

She nodded, not seeing a peaceful way out of this confrontation.“Let me go talk to him, let him know what’s going on.Can you go to the beach, there, below the house and I'll bring him out?”

“You will give me your word, Mortal, you will bring him.”

She blinked.“I didn't think the word of a mere mortal would count with you, but very well.I’ll go talk to Lucifer and if he’s willing, which I assume he will be, I’ll bring him to the beach to try and help you communicate.”

The angel studied her, his cold eyes roving her face until he finally nodded.With a shimmer, he was gone. 

 

Chloe trudged back to the house, her mind whirling. 

“Mommy!Look who’s here!” Trixie ran up the moment she opened the door, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the house.“She’s my new friend and she used to be like a zookeeper and her name is-is,” she broke off, stumbling over the difficult name.

“Mazikeen, child, but as I told you, you may call me Maze.”

“Maze, Mommy.And Mr. Lucifer said Miss Abby doesn't need to come because Miss Maze wants to watch movies with me!”

Chloe caught Lucifer’s grin at Mazikeen’s new moniker, knowing that when times became lighter he’d have a good time tormenting his demon.

 

“Hello, Maze,” Chloe greeted.

“The child may call me Maze, you may not.”

Chloe rolled her eyes at the demon’s rudeness.“Whatever.What’s the plan here?”

Lucifer pulled her aside, watching while Maze engaged Trixie in conversation.

“I’ve decided that Beatrice may need a set of eyes on her as well.Maze will stand watch over her.”

Chloe began to protest, a myriad of reasons why this was a bad idea stumbling over each other on their way out.

“Detective, trust me on this.Maze seems to like your spawn, as I told you she’s not as repulsive as most, and she needs some purpose as all of this goes on around us.Plus, as you said, she’s the most important one in your life, so she must be well protected.”

Chloe thought about his words, knowing the demon’s loyalty to Lucifer.Reading her thoughts, he prodded.“She would swear loyalty if you required it.”

She shook her head, believing Lucifer that he would keep Trixie safe, if for no other reason than he liked her himself.

“Let me talk to her.There are ground rules.”

Taking Maze aside, Chloe had a whispered conversation, letting her know in no uncertain terms what her daughter would and would not be exposed to, what activities and topics they were to avoid and the basics of caring for the human child.Maze interrupted her mid lecture. 

“Do not push me, human.I shall protect the child, and see her well because I like her.It has nothing to do with you.”With a flounce born of arrogance Maze turned and grabbed Trixie, ushering her into her room to review her movie collection.

 

Once they were alone Chloe snagged Lucifer’s arm and drew him towards the back door.

“Your brother is here,” she stated, watching his face with concern. 

“Amenadiel?Again?”His eyes flashed red as he turned to search for the errant angel, wanting to punish him for what he’d done to Chloe.He stopped when she grabbed his elbow, pulling him back around.

“No, not Amenadiel.”

He frowned, his head cocked as he looked down at her.

“Outside of Michael, none of my other brothers have contacted me since they threw me from home, Detective.Pray tell me who exactly it is you think you saw.”

 

She studied his face, concerned.“Maybe we should go outside.”He allowed himself to be pulled out to the back deck and Chloe scanned the beach below, finally spotting the shadowed figure waiting for them.

“He looks just like you, Lucifer.Just like you but completely different.”

It was Lucifer’s turn to step back, shock washing over his features.

“Just- just wait and let me explain, okay?”

He nodded, his eyes scanning the beach frantically, trying to see what she did.

“He said his name was-“

“Rafael,” Lucifer breathed.“I haven’t seen him, heard from him for millennia.Why now?”

“He said I had gifts, he could use them to talk to you.”

Lucifer turned, his gaze focused on her now.

“And will you do this?”

Chloe nodded.“If it's what you want.I mean, if you want to talk to him.”

Lucifer gave a curt nod, his eyes pained.

“Okay then,” Chloe took him by the hand again, leading him down to the beach where his brother waited.

 

As they approached the tall figure, Chloe slowed.

“Do you see him, Lucifer?”

“What are you talking about, Detective?There’s no one here,” he responded, frustration tinging his voice.

“He will not see me, Mortal, until you make it so,” Rafael’s voice had lost its coldness, warming up at the sight of his brother so nearby.

“You said you wouldn’t harm him,” Chloe reminded.

“And I will not,” he snapped, impatient.“Now do use your gift, and make it so he may hear me again.”

Chloe gaped at the angel, deciding she’d take Lucifer’s arrogance over his brother’s any day.“And how would you propose I do that?”

“Do you not know?”

“Uh, no,” she retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“Chloe, wait.  Are you telling me, is he here?”

She turned, taking his hand again. “Yeah, he’s right over there, just in front of me,” Chloe indicated with a nod of her head. 

“Try this, Detective.Reach out, take his hand, if you will,” Chloe silently asked for the angel’s permission before taking his hand in hers, unable to repress a shiver at the ice cold skin.

“Oh, I see him!”The joy in Lucifer’s voice brought a tear to her eyes, watching as he saw his brother for the first time since his fall.His voice was hoarse when he spoke again.“Brother, you look the same, almost as handsome as me.”He frowned.

“Chloe, I can see him but I can’t hear him.”

 

Chloe, who had rolled her eyes at the angel’s retort, thought for a moment.

“I have an idea.”

She gently tugged both brothers closer, until they were on either side of her, looking at each other over her head.She then closed her eyes, pushing her protective bubble out until it encircled the three of them.

“Try now, Lucifer,” she murmured, concentrating on maintaining the intimate bubble.

“Brother?”  Lucifer's held his breath as he heard his brother’s voice for the first time.“You hear me, yes?”

“Yes, yes Rafe.I do,” his voice was hoarse and Chloe kept her head bent, trying not to invade any more on the intimacy of the moment.

There was a rustle and Rafael dropped her hand, shattering the circle.

“Brother, are you there?” Lucifer called, gripping Chloe’s fingers still tighter as his brother vanished.Chloe felt Rafael grab her hand once again, heard Lucifer sigh in relief.

“Sorry, Lucifer.  I merely wanted to embrace you, hold you close once again.”

Chloe couldn’t stop a tear from falling, her heart breaking for the pain suffered by her friend.

“It seems the mortal is the conduit then,” the angel murmured.  “Brother, we have much to discuss.”

“We do, just, a moment, Rafe,” Chloe felt Lucifer pulling at her arm, her hand still secure in his grip as he maneuvered around her.  Suddenly she felt herself crushed between two lean, hard torsos, her arms stretched as the brothers managed a long overdue, if awkward embrace.

 

“I missed you, Brother,” he whispered, pulling back.

“As we did you, Lucifer.I have been able to see you, watch you, but no matter what, you never saw me, never heard me.I tried to have mortals bring you a message, but it was always forgotten.I heard Amenadiel complaining of this one and hoped she would give me a chance finally getting to you.”

“Do you know much of her, Rafael?”Chloe’s ears perked up, wanting to hear what they knew about her also.

“Just that she made Amenadiel furious.  He tried everything short of unleashing a madness within her, yet she was able to resist.He does wish you back in Hell, Brother.”

“I have heard,” Lucifer snarled.

“We think, Gabriel and I, that you’ve been too long out of the fold.We’ve been petitioning Father, wanting him to allow you back.”

“You know, Rafael, he can’t just do that.”

“Why not?”Chloe winced, the angel squeezing her hand in his frustration.“Father makes the rules, controls it all.”

“Careful, Rafe, he hears all as well,” Lucifer warned. 

“He knows, Brother, of my feelings.He has for thousands of years.I make no secret of it.”

“Still, I would advise caution, and discretion, Rafael, and you know that is not the norm for me.”

“Very well Lucifer, however I have a plan, Gabriel and myself.  And we feel Father will be amenable.”

 

Chloe frowned as Lucifer suddenly switched to a foreign language, speaking rapidly to his brother with one eye on her.She tried to pull back, break the connection but he gripped her hand tightly, not letting go.

“One moment, Detective, please.I would speak with my brother of things you should not hear.It’s not safe for you, even like this.”

She glared up at him, a protest on her lips.

“Please, if not for yourself think of the danger you bring on your spawn, just by being privy to our plans,” he smiled, knowing he had her even as Rafael looked down at her in confusion.

“Brother, why do you plead with the mortal?She should bend to your will. She’s human after all.”

Lucifer roared with laughter, his smile gleaming in the late afternoon sun.

“Oh, Rafe, ever the innocent!It does not work like that with most humans, and especially not the Detective,” his shoulders continued to shake as his eyes lit up with warmth.Switching back to Latin, the brothers continued their plotting, one eye on Chloe as she bridged the gap between them.

 

“Very well then, Lucifer,” Rafael sighed finally.“We shall try it your way.I will not tell Gabriel directly but will tell him to come and talk to you himself.”

“It will be ok, Rafe, do not worry.”

Chloe felt them pulling her arms, embracing once again but this time maneuvering her to the outside, allowing her to wrap around them instead of pulling her apart. 

“I do thank you, Mortal - Detective Chloe,” Rafael started.“You have given me a gift I have wanted for centuries.”

Chloe nodded, not knowing what to say.

“Yes, thank you, Detective, for this."

She smiled up at him, her hard edges softened as she remembered the joy of their initial reunion.“Of course, Lucifer.”

 

“I’ll go now, Brother, and send Gabriel in good time,” Rafael dropped Chloe’s hand and she felt a small tug before their mental connection dropped.She followed him with her eyes as he gave a small shake, his wings unfolding behind him.She was surprised to see that they weren’t identical to Lucifer’s at all.Where Lucifer’s were an ethereal snow white, capturing and playing with the light as if they controlled it, Rafael’s were darker, nearly silver as they extended.With a single thrust he was in the air, disappearing into the sun as he winged off towards the heavens.

Lucifer tracked the path that Chloe’s eyes, took, wishing for just one more view of his brother, but it seemed that was not yet to happen.His father, for all of his concessions, still had much to answer for, though he never would.

 

He wrapped himself around the detective from behind, his arms circling her as he pulled her back into his warmth.

“Thank you,” he whispered into her ear, resting his chin on the crown of her head as he felt her relax against him.She brought one hand up to cover his, giving it a small, comforting squeeze as she let him hold her. The sun dipped low in the distance as the breeze played with her hair.She stood still, not pulling away until he was ready to head back up to the house, his hand still holding on to hers.They were both lost in their thoughts, Lucifer muddling over the conversation and plans he’d made with his brother, Chloe wondering at the capacity her friend seemed to have to withstand hurt. 

 

Neither of them felt the eyes of the dark angel tracking them, marking their closeness in the waning light of day.

 


	9. The Storm Within the Calm

 

The evening wore on, Lucifer reviewing photos at the desk, Chloe going over her own notes, and Maze and Trixie caught up in Finding Nemo.The demon was fascinated by the bright little fish and kept Trixie busy answering different questions.Chloe began to shift, uncomfortably waiting for her partner to call it a night and depart.Finally, deciding it was time to get Trixie started on her nightly routine, she spoke up.

 

“Lucifer, not that I want to be rude or anything, but when are you and Maze getting on the road?”

 

He crooked a brow at her, a smile cutting across his face as he responded.“Dear Detective, I told you I was going to stick with you today.”

 

“Today is almost over, Lucifer, and we need to get Trixie ready for school tomorrow.”

 

“By all means, Detective.Carry on as if we weren’t even here.”

 

“Lucifer, you can’t just stay here indefinitely,” she protested, realizing now it was his intention.

 

“You’ll see, Chloe, that I can, and will.At least until I determine that you and your spawn are safe.”

 

She ground her jaw, mulling through her limited options.Deciding to take one battle at a time, she huffed.“Fine, you can stay for dinner, but after that you’re both out.Despite what’s going on, I need to get Trixie back to a normal schedule.”

 

“Oooh, dinner Detective.What culinary delight do you have planned for us?”

 

“Pizza,” she snapped, swallowing a grin when Lucifer’s face fell.

 

“Savage.I will teach you about culinary greatness, and your spawn as well.”

 

“Ah, there’s a fun challenge.Trix loves pizza,” Chloe smirked at him, enjoying a light argument for once.

 

He stared at her, his mouth slight agape.“Beatrice just hasn’t been properly exposed to the finer things, Detective.In time.”

 

“Whatever, Lucifer.What do you want on your pizza?”

 

“Pepperoni and mushrooms, please.Olives for Maze.”

 

Chloe rolled her eyes and placed the order.While waiting she quickly bathed and changed her daughter into PJ’s, holding off on tooth brushing until after dinner.As she settled Trixie back in with Maze the doorbell rang and Chloe went to answer it.

 

She opened the door and stepped out, money in hand as the delivery driver handed over the pizzas.She passed them in to a waiting Lucifer, yelling for Trixie to come and eat.She stepped out to pay the pizza boy, letting the door fall closed behind her as he disappeared into the night.Turning to go back inside she froze when she heard a voice close behind her. 

 

“Hello, Mortal.”

 

The voice was warm and almost familiar, washing over her in a wave of comfort.She turned slowly, not sure what to expect.There on her front step stood a man she could only describe as the embodiment of warmth.His teeth shone in the dark, his smile wide, and as he moved under the porch light she could see his skin was well tanned, golden hair curling around his ears.She took a breath as she saw his eyes, a glowing copper even in the dim light.

 

“Who are you?” she managed, her voice quiet for reasons she couldn't define.

 

“I think you know, dear Chloe.Please, extend your little sphere of protection so that I may have a private word.There are eyes and ears about.”

 

Unsure, Chloe slowly reached out, carefully taking his hand in hers.A jolt shook through her, his skin warm and rough to the touch even as he smiled at her. 

 

“Ah, little Mortal, that is better, is it not?Do you know me?”

 

Unable to form words Chloe merely shook her head, watching him with wide eyes.

 

“I am Gabriel, my dear.I believe you know one of my brothers quite well, and met another today.The third watches you from afar.He has not yet detected my presence, so we are safe for now,” he winked at her, another grin splitting his face and Chloe felt a wave of careless joy run through her, returning his smile.

 

“There now, it’s been a stressful time, has it not?Tell me, Chloe, do you have any memory of me?”

 

She shook her head, confused but feeling too content to even frown.

 

“That makes sense, actually.Quickly now, before my older brother misses you, I will tell you.’Twas I who called you, my little one.I didn’t know if it would work, if you would ever truly cross paths with my dear brother, but I marked you nonetheless.”

 

Chloe shook her head, trying to process what he was saying.“But why me?”

 

“Now that is a good question, dear, one that will take some time to answer, time we don’t have at the moment.Suffice it to say that I met your father.He had such pride in your strength and nobility.He knew you were special, so I came down and marked you,” he grinned at her again, making it hard for her to question him as she smiled back.

 

“But my father died when I was eighteen,” she protested, her brows furrowing.

 

“It’s a simple trick, dear Chloe, to go back and plant the memory of a mark, alter a few photos, adjust a few other things so that you believed it had always been there.It was certainly safer for you as well,” he paused, watching her as she thought through this confession.

 

“Do you know, I mean, how can I use it?What can I do?”

 

“No, little one.I sacrificed much power to make the mark, in the hopes that it would one day bring our brother back to us.I have no control over it, nor what it does.The lore states that it manifests itself in a different way in each host.”

 

“Each host?There are others?”

 

“Aye, throughout time.Most aren’t linked to such a powerful being though.”

 

Chloe mulled over what he was telling her, the feeling of euphoria slowly waning.

 

“Why can’t Lucifer know?”

 

“He mustn’t know now, as it will distract him.He will try to convince you this means you are his.He can’t lose sight of the goal.”

 

“I don’t think he will,” Chloe protested. 

 

“Mortal, he is already distracted by you.Should he learn that I marked you for him, he will lose still more focus.”

 

“I don’t like the thought of keeping this from him.He could help me to figure out what it means.”

 

Gabriel stepped forward, taking her face in his hands.His eyes flamed bright for a moment, going from copper to almost gold. She felt a wave of contentment flow through her body.“For now, Chloe, do it my way.”

 

She nodded, unable to protest in her numbed state.

 

“Good girl,” he released her, his thumb brushing over her cheekbone gently as she pulled away.“Now drop this, and invite me in.My brother, his demon and your young one will come to no harm from me.”

 

“What does this mean?Am I even, is my life real?”

 

“Yes, Mortal.All is real, you were just gifted with the ability to resist my brother.All of us, really.”

 

“But you’re - I know you’re doing something.I can’t stop you.”

 

He merely smiled at her, his eyes darting to the house.“Come, my brother grows impatient.Let us go inside.”

 

“No, wait,” she tried to concentrate, not sure what this meant for her relationship with the Devil, not sure what it meant about her recent choices.Were her actions even of her own will, or was she being directed by other events put in motion long ago?

 

“Come now Chloe,” his eyes flickered, the copper color becoming darker.“Let us go in, continue this talk there.”

 

She felt a wave of complacency wash over her, any thoughts washed from her mind.Dreamlike, she turned and opened the door, dropping her protective bubble as she crossed the threshold.

 

“What happened?I couldn’t get past your barrier, couldn't get to you,” Lucifer rushed to her, checking for any sign of injury, not seeing Gabriel until Chloe placed a gentle hand on his wrist.

 

“Oh, I see.Brother,” his greeting was colder than expected, and from the dining room Chloe could hear Maze hiss.

 

“Brother, I missed you, and we have much to discuss.Do tell your demon pet to stand down.She’ll come to no harm from me.”

 

Lucifer hesitated, striking Chloe as odd.With Rafe he couldn’t wait to embrace his brother, but with Gabriel he was wary.The Devil eyed the both of them slowly, then stepped into a hug with his oft-missed brother, calling over his shoulder.

 

“Maze, perhaps you and Beatrice should dine in her room.Just to be safe.”

 

With an angry huff the demon grabbed the pizza and guided Trixie, happily oblivious of the tense situation, into the room, shutting the door with a slam.

 

Chloe shook her head, clearing it of the fuzziness Gabriel had caused.She felt another wave of contentment hit her but this time she was able to push it away, glancing at the overeager angel.

 

“Stop, please.”

 

“Very well. My apologies, little Mortal.”

 

Lucifer arched a brow at his brother, knowing more had gone on than he’d expected.“What’s up, bro?” His smile was sarcastic, and it was his turn to frown as he felt a wave hit him.

 

“Gabriel,” he warned. 

 

“Very well brother, just trying to ease things along.Come, we have much to discuss.Chloe, if you will?”

 

She pulled them out to the deck, feeling a little ridiculous as each of her hands was dwarfed by an equally towering angel.With a sigh, Chloe pushed her bubble out, again bowing her head as the two brothers reunited.She could feel Gabriel projecting his euphoria onto Lucifer now, understanding that he’d done the same to her.Lucifer again switched to Latin, speaking to his brother in low tones while eyeing Chloe.For her part, though happy for Lucifer, she felt numb.She felt both brothers watching her and looked up.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Detective, are you quite alright?” Lucifer questioned, concern in his eyes.

 

“Yes, just a little fuzzy headed,” she replied.

 

“That may be on my shoulders, brother.You know how I can affect others.”

 

“Well tone it bloody down, Gabe.We need her clear minded.”

 

Gabriel murmured an apology but his smirk convinced Chloe he wasn't truly sorry.She bent her head again and let the brothers finish their conversation, her mind finally free to race through what she’d learned from Gabriel.Marked, now she knew by whom, false memories planted, her father in heaven, watching her even now.What did it mean for her?Were her decisions her own, or was she merely a pawn being moved around in a game she didn’t quite grasp the rules to?Her friendship with Lucifer, the role he’d come to play in her life, was any of it real?

 

Finally, too soon for Lucifer, it was time for Gabriel to go.Releasing his hand Chloe stood back, leaning against Lucifer’s tall frame.She gaped as he shook his wings free, his feathers woven with strands of gold and copper.He captured her eyes, bringing his finger to his lips, though as a reminder or a warning Chloe didn’t know.With a powerful leap he was gone and she tracked his path over the horizon until she could no longer make him out.

 

“He’s a lot to take, Detective,” Lucifer murmured, his arm finding her waist and gently pulling her closer.“While Rafe rubs people the wrong way from the start, Gabe exhausts them with his constant effusions of joy.”

 

“You’re an interesting set of siblings,” Chloe agreed, for the moment content to stay where she was.

 

“He can also be very manipulative, you know.Likes things his way.You were with him for a while,” Lucifer started, noticing the slight stiffening in her spine.“What were you discussing?”

 

“Amenadiel was watching the house earlier.Gabriel had me project a shield so he would remain unseen.”

 

“Interesting.”He began to stroke her side lightly, his fingers moving hypnotically over the thin fabric of her shirt. “Anything else?”

 

He knew.She didn’t know how, but he knew something else had happened with Gabriel.Suddenly Chloe felt trapped, between her friend and partner and the agreement Gabriel had coerced.

 

“You know, darling, Gabriel often uses his skill as a way to numb people into complacency.Makes for a boring world, if you ask me.”

 

“Why are you telling me that, Lucifer?”

 

“I think you know,” he replied, turning her so she could face him.“What else did you discuss with my golden brother, Detective?”

 

She flushed, looking away.

 

“Detective,” he prodded, his long fingers tapping impatiently.

 

“He knows - he met my dad. Up there.”

 

“Oh.”Lucifer fell silent, mulling over that revelation.

 

“It’s comforting, I guess, to know that.That Dad is up - well, that he’s ok.”

 

“Well, Gabriel is the essence of comfort, darling.”

 

The stood in silence and despite the tension, Chloe was happy to remain where she was for a few moments longer.She told herself that it was because the night had cooled and Lucifer was ever warm, but in reality it was nice to take a moment and lean on someone else.She didn’t want to explore the fact that Lucifer was coming to represent support to her, especially in light of Gabriel’s revelation.She was sure that if she brought it up he’d be equally horrified.

 

Loathe to spoil the intimacy of the moment Lucifer hesitated before prodding her again.

 

“Anything else I should know, love?”

 

Chloe remained silent, pondering.

 

“You remember how you told me that you would never lie to me?”

 

“Yes,” Lucifer wondered where this was going.

 

“Well, I don’t want to lie to you, but I need some time to think about, well, to think about what we talked about.”

 

“So there is something?”he stopped, his hands on his shoulders as he peered at her.

 

“Yeah.I’m still, processing, I guess.”

 

“He didn’t hurt you Chloe?”

 

“No, nothing like that,” she placed a comforting hand on his forearm.“He just gave me some things to think through.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to throw those things off of your friendly neighborhood Devil?”

 

She smiled, genuine this time.“I think I need some time first, Lucifer.”

 

She tensed as his grip tightened for a moment, waiting for the inevitable confrontation.After a moment he released her.

 

“I guess my brother affected me as well, Detective.You’re off the hook for now.”

 

“Good,” she started inside.“I need to get Trixie to bed, then you need to go.”

 

“That wasn’t the agreement, Detective,” he chided.

 

“Nonetheless.I’ve had a long day, Lucifer.I need some time.”

 

She disappeared into Trixie’s room, ushering her daughter to the bathroom to brush her teeth.Fifteen minutes later, tucked in with a bedtime story read by Maze, her daughter was snoring quietly.

 

Chloe eased her door closed, then turned to face her unwanted guests.

 

“OK guys, I will see you tomorrow.”

 

“Detective,” Lucifer hissed, stepping forward.“Amenadiel is still out there, lest you forget, and apparently watching your home.”

 

“All the more reason for you guys to go.”

 

“Actually, I’m needed at Lux,” Maze arched an elegant brow at her boss and let herself out.

 

“Bloody demon.”

 

“Lucifer, you too.Come on, please.”

 

“Detective,” the whining tone he took made Chloe smile.“I do not feel comfortable leaving you unprotected.”

 

“I know.But I don’t feel like company.I’d like to be alone, please.It’s been an eventful few days.”

 

“For me as well,” Lucifer murmured.

 

“And wouldn’t you rather be home?You’ve had more shocks over the last few days than I have.”

 

“Detective,” Lucifer started, “I think you know that I’d rather be here with you.Despite, or because of your bloody mark.”

 

“I-I know,” Chloe closed her eyes, hating the fact that she’d rather he stay as well.She just didn’t know if it was genuine or the mark.

 

“You want me to stay too, Detective.You know you do,” he stepped closer, pressing his advantage.

 

“Look.This is a bad precedent, Lucifer.”

 

He smiled, sensing victory.

 

“If we both want it, Detective, then what’s the harm?”

 

She glared up at him suddenly.“Don’t you see though?That is the harm?Do we want it, or is the mark making us want it?”

 

“Does it really matter, darling?”

 

Frustrated, she spun and headed towards the kitchen, cleaning up the mess from dinner.It struck her as surprisingly domestic that Lucifer joined in, putting the pizza away, wiping down the countertops as she loaded the dishwasher.

 

“I still think it’s not a good idea, Lucifer.I think I need to be alone.”

 

“And what of my other brother, darling?”

 

“You’ll hear us, or at least Trix,” she trailed off, not liking that idea.

 

“Do you really want it to come to that, dear?Let me stay.I’ll be on my best behavior.”

 

She rolled her eyes at that, thinking it through.

 

“OK, but guest room.”

 

Detective,” he chided.“The cow’s already left the barn on that one, I’m afraid.You know you rest better next to me.”

 

“No, Lucifer.This one isn’t negotiable.In fact,” she whirled, heading quietly back into Trixie’s room.Bundling her daughter into her arms she silently transported her to her own bed, tucking her in without disturbing her sleep.“There.No space for you now.”

 

“You know that isn’t true, Detective.But if you feel so strongly about it, I will not share your bed this evening.”

 

She glared at him, knowing he had something up his sleeve, but in the end she was too tired to do worry about it.

 

Grabbing her laptop she retreated to the couch, leaving the Devil to his own devices.She opened a file, password protected, and began transposing everything she now knew about the mark, documenting decisions she’d made that she now questioned, encounters and experiences that stood out as unusual since her father had passed.

Lucifer had retreated back to the desk, still mulling over their plan.He could feel Amenadiel nearby, knowing he was watching.He eyed his little detective, sending tiny waves towards her, a barely detectable message for her to succumb to her fatigue and sleep.He’d noticed he could do this, influence her as long as she wasn’t focused on him.He couldn’t force her to his will, but he could push her along the path he wanted to take if he was just careful about it.

 

It took some time, but Chloe eventually switched off the laptop, remaining on the couch as she tiredly looked out into the night sky.

 

Lucifer was surprised when her sleepy voice broke the silence.

 

“So you’re the Devil, you bring out temptation in others.Rafe is cold, I’m not sure what his power truly is.  Logic, maybe.  Gabriel is warmth, comfort.What’s Amenadiel?”

 

“The warrior, darling.He’s the one of us that was made for battle,” he stood and stretched, dropping down on the couch next to her and pulling her feet into his lap.She thought about pulling away for a moment but when he started to gently massage them she remained.

 

“Aren’t you worried he’ll be able to beat you then?”

 

“No love, for some reason I have always been stronger than all of my brothers, save Michael.”

 

“Michael?”

 

“Hmm, yes.He’s the messenger.I’ve seen him often since I was cast out.”

 

“And he doesn’t want you locked in Hell?He won’t interfere?”’

 

“No, I don’t think he will, Detective.He’s surprisingly neutral, merely carries the occasional directive down.”

 

“Hmmm,” Chloe sank lower onto the couch, losing her battle with sleep.In a few minutes she was snoring lightly as Lucifer smiled down at her.He hoisted her up in his arms gently, carrying her to the bed and laying her down next to her daughter who had now contorted herself into a starfish, taking up nearly half the bed.

 

“It seems you were right, Detective,” he murmured, taking a seat in the chair as he watched over them.“There truly isn’t room there for me tonight.”

 

With that he let the two mortals slumber on, mulling over his plans and sending a quick text to Maze.Finally he closed his own eyes, allowing himself a brief rest as he prepared for the coming battle.


	10. In Dreams We Come

Though he believed his presence would protect Chloe fully from all danger, Lucifer did not realize there was a hidden threat.And it was here, unfortunately, that she was targeted. 

 

As she sunk further into sleep she immediately began to dream, finding herself on the couch in her own living room, the fire lit and a warm glow filling the room.

 

“I thought he’d never leave.”

Chloe turned to find Gabriel leaning against the wall, watching her with dancing eyes. 

“What’s going on?”Chloe found it hard to get the words out, something stopping her from questioning anything.

“Ah, sorry dear.Too strong again,” his eyes flickered and she felt some of the numbness drop away.

“Why are you - what are you doing in my dream?”

“I wanted to talk to you alone, thought I’d try one of my dad’s tricks.”

She nodded, silent as her eyes darted around the room. 

“You still have questions, I know, Mortal.”

 

Though she tried to form words, nothing was coming out.She began to feel a frisson of panic, then a wave of relief as still more numbness fell away.

 

“My apologies, Chloe.It seems you are particularly sensitive to my, shall we call it an aura?”

“Stop please,” she muttered, trying to rise from the couch.A wave hit her and she was stuck, not able to take a step though part of her wanted to.She tried to push out with her mind but nothing happened. 

“Ah, so my theory was right,” her eyes tracked to Gabriel as he chuckled. “It seems once I’m in, you can’t really repel me, can you darling?”

Chloe didn’t like the gleam in his eye.

“However, that’s not why I’m here.I know you have questions and we didn’t get to chat earlier.Ask away, my dear.” 

Chloe remained silent, not trusting his motives for this intrusion.

“Come now, little Mortal.Do not look an angel’s gift in the eye.I merely mean to satisfy some of your queries.”

 

“And answer some of your own?”

 

He tipped his head at her, a smile dancing at his lips. 

Chloe shook her head, finally feeling a reassuring tingle at her hip.Gently, she projected a bubble inside her mind, trying to subtly push Gabriel out.

“You were asking before, if you were real,” Gabriel prompted.

Chloe concentrated, trying to distract him as she worked to free her mind.

“Chloe,” Gabriel tapped his fingers impatiently.“This only works if you play along.” 

“I don’t want to play along.I don’t want to play at all,” she snapped, her frustration finally bubbling to the surface.She felt Gabriel aim another wave at her and forced herself to relax.

 

“Do you feel like a pawn, little Mortal?”His tone was silky, almost mocking.“Let me assure you, you are no more a pawn in this game than the rest of us.”

“That doesn’t make it better,” she mumbled. 

“Look, darling.You wonder if your choices were your own.The answer is _yes_.I merely marked you, protected you.You still didn’t encounter my brother, despite your close proximity, for over five years.I’ve given you the tools to stand equal to him, resist the charms that make others succumb without a challenge.”

 

Chloe nodded, digesting what the angel said.

“Your connection with my brother though, that is something interesting,” he murmured, moving closer.She tried to pull away but her limbs still felt impossibly heavy.“Tell me, darling, does he _tempt_ you?”

She shook her head.“No.”

“What’s it like then?I know you tempt him,” he moved next to her on the sofa, one finger tracing her jaw as she pulled back.

“Stop it,” her eyes flashed and she glared at him as he laughed, standing. 

“Very well, for now.But tell me, dear Chloe.Are you prepared for an eternity in Hell as my brother’s queen?”

 

The room melted away, the strong scent of ash and sulfur tickling her lungs as the air grew stiflingly hot.Where the walls had been were jagged rocks, thrust from the ground and sharp like ancient dinosaur teeth.  Everything seemed to be either a shade of red or black.  Her ears were filled with tormented screams and she knew Gabriel had transported them to Hell. 

 

No wonder Lucifer had fled.

 

No wonder Amenadiel was fighting to send him back.

 

Gabriel clapped his hands and they were back in her living room, the air breathable again, the distant sound of the ocean a relief to her ears.

“Do you want that future, Mortal?  I wonder if that’s what he has planned for you, should Amenadiel succeed before my father forgives Lucifer.  Tell me, do you know what Lucifer has planned?  He’s told me and Rafe some of it, but there’s always more.”

 

She didn’t answer, just glared at him until she was struck with a question.  

“How have you seen Hell?I thought you wouldn’t be able to enter and if you were, you wouldn't be able to leave.”

The angel laughed, long and loud.“You are a smart one, little Detective.I can see why my brother is intrigued.” 

He stepped closer, dropping down on the couch, invading her personal space.“No dear, the truth is I haven’t been.Not myself.But Amenadiel, he’s quite descriptive as he complains about having to fill in for our Lucifer.”

 

Chloe was unable to repress a shudder.

 

“Now that I'm up close, dear Mortal, I see what my brother sees in you.Tell me, wouldn’t you prefer a less controversial angel?”He reached out, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and this time she jerked back, forcing away the inertia and rising from the couch.

“Get away from me,” she hissed, lurching across the room as she solidified the shield around her psyche.

To his credit, Gabriel looked worried.

“Just checking, Mortal,” she felt another comforting wave glance away from her.“Calm down now.You’ll awaken.”

 

“Good,” she retorted, retreating the far side of the room. 

“Hush, Chloe.Come sit.”

“I will not!”She tried the door, but was unable to budge it.“Let me out, or you get out!”

“Calm down, Chloe,” he stood, crossing the room and dwarfing her in the corner. 

“Stay away,” she warned even as he reached for her.Suddenly they both stopped, hearing Trixie’s voice invade the dream.

“Mommy.Mommy!Mr. Lucifer says it’s time to wake up now!”

 

Gabriel looked down with a twist to his lips, his tone slightly bitter.“Saved by the bell after all, Mortal.Until next time.And remember, mum’s the word.”In a blaze of copper and gold, he was gone.

 

Chloe came awake with a gasp, met with the worried eyes of Lucifer and her daughter.The sun was high in the sky and Trixie looked like she had dressed herself, though her hair looked surprisingly tame.

“Mommy, you didn’t want to wake up so I had to get Mr. Lucifer.”

“Yes, thank you Beatrice.Now why don’t you go and eat your waffles, I’ll get your mum up and moving.”

 

Trixie bounded out of the room, oblivious to her mother’s distress.Chloe wished her partner was as well but his keen eyes had already taken in too much. 

Looking over his shoulder to ensure that Trixie was well out of earshot he leaned closer, noting the circles under Chloe’s eyes, the lines across her forehead and around her mouth and feeling her still racing pulse.

 

“What happened, Detective?”

 

Chloe closed her eyes, sinking back against the pillows for a moment as she tried to gather herself.Her mind was whirling, not only because of Gabriel’s bold invasion but also trying to figure out what exactly to tell Lucifer.She decided to deflect to buy time.

“What are you talking about, Lucifer?”

His eyes narrowed, a flash of anger in them as he put a restraining hand on her shoulder, gently pinning her to the bed. 

“What happened, _darling_ ,” he hissed. “Is that your daughter was unable to wake you, nay, unable to get you to move for over ten minutes.She was on the verge of tears when she came to get me, talking about ‘Mommy not being waked up.’”

 

Chloe looked away, guilt weighing down on her.

“And then I couldn’t get you to wake either, Chloe.For six more interminable minutes.”

“I was tired,” she replied, knowing it was a pathetic defense.

 

He crooked a brow at her and she had the decency to blush.

 

“What time is it anyway?I need to get Trixie to school.”

“You, my dear detective, are going nowhere.I’m taking the liberty of having Mazikeen deliver Beatrice to school.Your spawn is, of course, over the moon at the prospect.It seems that you and I have much to discuss.”

 

Chloe shifted and he pressed down lightly, reminding her subtly that she wasn’t getting away without talking to him. 

“Mommy, we’re going now!”

“Come and give me kisses, Trixie!”

 

Lucifer leaned back as the eight year old ran in, jumping on the bed and smothering her mom with love.

“Do you have your lunch money?”

“No Mommy, Mr. Lucifer made me a sandwich.I wanted to take leftover pizza but he told me I was not going to be a savage like you,” she lisped, whisper-shouting the latter part of her statement as if the culprit weren’t sitting inches away. 

“Yes, Beatrice.We are going to work on adding some taste and refinement to your life.”

Trixie twisted her mouth in a grimace to her mom, rolling her eyes and making Chloe laugh. 

“Have a good day at school babe, and thank Miss Maze for taking you.And wear your seatbelt.”

“Okay, Mommy.Love you.”

With that she turned and enveloped Lucifer in a tight hug, to his utter horror, then sped out the door to a waiting Maze.

“Tell me, Detective.Does your child earn an allowance?I’m tempted to send her my dry cleaning bills.”

 

Chloe laughed and moved to get up, coming to a sudden stop as Lucifer captured her arm.

“No, not until we have a little chat.”

“Lucifer,” hating the whine she heard in her own voice.

“Where were you, Chloe?Was it my father again?”

She shook her head, not wanting him to think that his father was double crossing him. 

“Then?”

“I was tired and had a bad dream, Lucifer.That’s all.”

She winced as his grip tightened, her eyes going wide as he growled at her.

 

“I thought I’d warned you about lying to me, Detective.”

 

Chloe huffed.It was technically the truth, even if it wasn’t the whole truth.She still didn’t know what she should tell Lucifer about Gabriel, what it would set into motion between the brothers, with Lucifer and his father, and with her own fate. 

“Let go, Lucifer,” she warned.“I told you I didn’t want to lie to you and I’d talk to you when I was ready.”

“Well I’m bloody ready for you to be ready, Detective,” he snapped, easing the pressure on her arm but not releasing her.“Tell me what really happened.”

 

She felt him pushing into her mind and repelled him with a glare.

“No.”

“Ah, so there is something else.Tell me, Detective.”

“Let me go, Lucifer!”

“Speak up, Chloe.”

 

She gave up on reasoning with him and yanked at her arm, trying to push at him mentally at the same time.He chuckled at her efforts.

“You’re like a newborn colt, Detective.The power is there, you just haven’t figured out quite how to use it yet.Now stop fighting me and just talk.”

“No.”

 

Frustrated he flung his hands up, releasing her but moving on to the bed so as to stop her from escaping their conversation. 

“Who are you protecting, darling?”

Chloe didn’t answer, just glared at him. 

“Oh, that’s it, isn’t it?You think you’re protecting someone.Well come on, then.Give up the name so I can lend my assistance.”

 

Chloe decided to try a different tactic.

 

“Tell me about Hell, Lucifer.” 

He sat back, nonplussed at her rapid change in subject.

“In a moment, if you please.My question first.”

She looked at him with a stubborn set to her jaw and he relented.

 

“Very well.General Hell, because it’s quite large, however in general it’s hot, and loud.The landscape is arid, however the air is too thick to breathe half the time.”

“General?”

“Yes, love.Hell is quite vast. For example, my kingdom, where I spent most of my time, it’s removed.Cooler, more comfortable.Quieter, as I designed it.”

 

“Do you miss it?”

 

“Not really, no,” he thought about it as Chloe slowly eased her way towards the edge of the bed.“Mazikeen does, greatly.I’ll be sending her back after this, you know, after it all settles.But me, no.I’ve wasted millennia there, enough to get bored.I don’t ever want to go back.”

“Did your brothers, Michael, Amenadiel, did they ever see you there?”Chloe inched closer and closer to the edge, her eyes on Lucifer as he pondered her question.

“Amenadiel, not really.A couple of times to throw his proverbial weight around.Michael though, he’d come down with the occasional message, we’d have some fun.By the way dear, it’s not working.”

 

Chloe groaned as his arm came down in front of her, blocking her exit. 

“While I appreciate the trip down memory lane, it’s time for you to answer me.Tit for tat as it were.”

“I need time, Lucifer.I told you.”

“And I indulged that need until you went comatose this morning.Now no more dawdling and wasting time.I know this is somehow tied to my brother, you haven’t been right since your little tête-à-tête with him yesterday.”

 

Chloe looked away, a shiver of unease dancing down her spine. 

 

“Can you please give me some time?”

“I’m sorry love, no.”

She looked at him, her jaw set, and thought through her options. 

“Fine.I’ll tell you what you need to know, but I’m leaving some things out.”

“We’ll see.”

“Gabriel and I did have a private discussion yesterday.He felt that it was cut short, so he visited me while I was sleeping.It seems that as much as I wanted to know from him, he wanted to know things from me as well.I wasn’t willing to tell him what he wanted.”

 

Lucifer sat back, mulling over what Chloe had revealed.She eased herself from the bed, stretching, and padded into the kitchen.

“Well Detective, that doesn’t really tell me anything, does it?”

“It tells you enough, Lucifer.” 

“I’ll be the judge of that, darling.”

“What it tells me is that in sleep I’m susceptible to you and your brothers.I was able to fend him off, in my head in my sleep,” she tripped over the words, the concept awkward.“But in the end I couldn’t force myself awake.It was only Trixie calling that let me come back when I did.”

Lucifer frowned.“So you’re telling me that not only did my little brother invade your dreams, he also kept you hostage there?”

 

Chloe groaned, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

 

“That’s not the point Lucifer,” she started.

“Well I bloody well think it is, or rather it should be, Detective!I told you, you’re not going to get involved in this business, what with me and my brothers.Now while I’ve used you to speak to them, they shouldn’t be coming near you.Especially Gabriel and his feel good nonsense,” he’d unconsciously moved in her path, mulling over plans to punish his brother.

“Lucifer,” she prodded, one eyebrow arched as she tried to make her way back to her room to shower. 

“Hm?Oh, yes, sorry Detective.”He angled his frame to the side, letting her pass, but as she came flush with him he acted, both arms slamming on the countertop and trapping her in between, his face inches from hers.

 

“Now I do apologize, love, but I’m afraid I have to ask what exactly it is that you discussed.”

 

“Lucifer!”

“Speak, Detective.Your coffee’s getting cold.”

She sputtered, angry with him for trapping her but more angry that he was pushing her on this.

“Today, darling.”

 

She glared, opening her mouth to retort when a loud crash came from the back deck, shaking the small house.Lucifer spun and Chloe ran for her gun, seeing the huge shadow of dark wings as she made her way to the living room.

“Amenadiel,” Lucifer hissed.Turning to Chloe as he started to strip off his shirt he warned her.

“Looks like my other brother is making a move.Back to your room, love, and put up your shield.And remember what I told you.Father made me stronger for a reason.I don’t need you to get involved.”

 

With that he burst out the back door, the reflection from his wings blinding Chloe as he flew into battle against his brother.

 


	11. Liberation

 

Of course Chloe didn’t listen to Lucifer.The day she cowered in her room like a damsel in distress would be the day she’d date Maze.  However she did extend her shield before following Lucifer’s path out back.Both brothers were airborne, Lucifer frowning when he saw her emerge.His attention was captured by his brother, a low laugh rumbling from him as he spied Chloe.

 

“So this is what you were hiding from me, little Detective.Seems an awful lot of suffering to protect something so insignificant.”

Lucifer’s eyes glowed red as he literally flew at his brother, the meaty thwack of bodies colliding making Chloe’s stomach turn.The force of the blow propelled both angels higher, the late morning sun blinding Chloe as she tried to follow the battle.

 

After the initial hit Lucifer’s style changed.Where Amenadiel was heavier, more solid and deliberate in his attacks, Lucifer danced, dodging, parrying, seeming to delight in his maneuverability.Chloe suspected he was enjoying himself and when she caught the gleam of his smile she shook her head.

Amenadiel held his own at first, landing fewer blows but each one being more powerful than his brother’s.After one particularly nasty hit Lucifer began to taunt his brother, slightly breathless from his exertions.

 

“Second best, brother.You’ll always be second best.Why do you fight it?” 

Lucifer dodged his brother’s lunge, easily spinning around to deliver a massive blow to Amenadiel’s back, nearly knocking him from the sky.

“Even as angry as Father is, he still prefers me.You realize that, don’t you?”

Amenadiel lunged again, this time snagging a tip of Lucifer’s wing and sending him spiraling away.He recovered, panting, his smile evil as he focused on his opponent.

“Come on brother, no matter what you do, you know it to be true.Give it up, find another to please,” his voice was low, silky.The anguish on Amenadiel’s face almost made Chloe feel sorry for him.Almost.

 

“Oh now now, this won’t do at all.”

 

Chloe gasped and spun at the sudden intrusion, Gabriel having appeared next to her.

“I let myself in, dear.”

She felt him project something at her but luckily her shield held strong.He frowned for a moment, then smiled, sending a shiver down her spine.

“Go away.You’re not welcome here.”

“Now now, little mortal, don’t be angry.I just wanted us to talk in private, that’s all.”

 

She glared, not wanting to get into a verbal skirmish.Her attention was drawn above again, noting that Lucifer hadn’t yet noticed the arrival of his other brother.Of course he wouldn’t, she realized.He couldn’t see him or hear him unless she linked them. 

The battle raged on, Lucifer striking both verbally and physically, Amenadiel’s strength seeming to wane more with each verbal jab.

 

“No, this won’t do at all.”

Gabriel’s eyes glowed as he focused on Lucifer, frowning when he realized that whatever he was trying to do wasn’t working.His glance fell on Chloe and he chuckled, understanding his own limitations.

“Of course.Well, no worries then, there are other ways to make this work.”

He changed his focus to Amenadiel and Chloe could practically see the wave of energy he was sending his brother. 

 

“Why are you doing this?I thought you were working with Lucifer.”

“I work for myself, little Mortal.Lucifer eventually getting back in Dad’s good graces is the plan, but it doesn't need to happen too soon.”

 

Chloe grit her teeth, frustrated.Above, Amenadiel swung at Lucifer, his frustration gone and replaced by pure power.Lucifer flew back, reduced to dodging the violent blows until one caught him on the jaw, stunning him.Amenadiel grinned, gearing up for a massive hit and Chloe panicked, her hip blazing as she felt a wave of protection fly towards her friend. 

In a less serious situation, the matching expressions of confusion would have made her laugh.However, she didn’t have time to do anything but dodge Gabriel as he lunged for her, furious to have been thwarted.She missed Lucifer powering towards his brother, his strength and speed allowing him to land a monster blow that knocked Amenadiel cold.Backing down the steep walkway to the beach, Gabriel on her heels, she missed the massive splash as Amenadiel’s limp form crashed into the ocean, Lucifer in hot pursuit to pull him to shore.

 

Only years of running up and down the steep path prevented her from a nasty fall, relief flooding her when she felt the sand under her feet.Trying to gain a few feet of breathing space she whirled and faced Gabriel, her shield back up.

“Do you even know what you did, Mortal?It is not the place of humans to interfere with the divine!”

His eyes were blazing now, a molten red as he tried to capture her.  Though she knew he couldn't get past her shield Chloe still dodged his attempts.

“You're the one who interfered with me.You brought me into this,” she reminded, rage making her shield expand.

“You’ve overstepped, Human.To what cause?Lucifer?You’ve seen what lay in store for you with him, before he grows bored and discards you. I pitied you before, tried to warn you but this insolence had earned you a fitting fate.”

He whirled, his wings glowing red in the light as he took one powerful leap into the sky and was gone.

 

Chloe took a deep breath, looking around to make sure she was safe.Lucifer and Amenadiel were nowhere to be seen and it seemed that Gabriel had truly left.She hurried up the steep pathway to the house, eager to get inside before the inevitable fatigue set in.

Finding the house blissfully empty she took a quick shower, feeling tired but not as exhausted as she’d anticipated.Dressing in street clothes she pulled together a small bag, stuffing it with her laptop, some files and enough supplies for a few days.She raided her emergency cash, grabbing a wad of bills and slipping it in her purse as she snagged her keys and headed to the door.

 

“Going somewhere, Detective?”

 

She couldn't suppress a shriek as she whirled to find Lucifer lounging on her sofa, his long frame dwarfing the furniture as he lay across it.He was still shirtless, his torso mottled with bruises, one side of his face streaked with blood.

“What are - I thought - How are you here, Lucifer?”She dropped the bag and slid it towards the door as she approached, taking in his injuries.

 

“Oh my god, are you alright?”

“I’ll heal, darling.Dear old Dad was a bit miffed at the state I delivered my brother to him in so he’s refusing to wave and hand and,” he gestured to himself, sitting up with a groan.“More importantly, what happened to you?I thought I asked you to stay here and not go gallivanting along the beach.”

“Gabriel was here.”

“Ah, my intrepid brother.Now that explains everything.”

 

Chloe detoured into the kitchen to grab an ice pack and a wet cloth, approaching Lucifer carefully, not certain of his mood.

“May I?” 

He nodded, rising and following her to the kitchen where he perched on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. 

 

She gulped as he came further into the light, his injuries more pronounced.Countless bruises marred his frame, his cheek reddening even as she watched.She handed him the ice pack and retreated to the freezer for anything cold.He held it to his swollen jaw as he watched her, silent.She quickly assessed his injuries, deciding his ribs were terribly bruised but not broken.She gently wrapped them anyways, securing a frozen bag of peas to the darkest bruise to try to alleviate his pain.She walked behind him and couldn’t contain a small moan as she saw the red welts across his lower back.

 

“Wings, dear.His are made to be weapons.”

 

“Would medicine made for humans even work on you?”

He shrugged, wincing.

“Can’t hurt to try, love.”

She grabbed a tube of analgesic gel from the drawer, gingerly applying it to his back, pulling back when she heard him groan.

“Carry on, darling.It’s safe to say your ministrations are helping,” he managed a half-hearted leer over his shoulder.She rolled her eyes, happy for the small attempt to return to normalcy.

 

She filled a small bowl with antiseptic and took to washing his wounds, gently dabbing at the abrasions on his back, still cautious as she skirted his scars, before hopping up on the counter to reach his face.

She murmured wordlessly as she concentrated on cleaning the now sticky blood from his face, her lips twisting at a split in his eyebrow. 

“This is going to sting,” she warned, the tip of her tongue protruding from her lips as she concentrated.

“Okay, Detective,” he replied, his voice soft as his eyes tracked her face.It was amazing, how open her face was as she concentrated on taking care of him.He’d rarely seen her so unguarded and never been able to observe her for this long without her catching him and putting her walls back up.

 

He groaned as she blotted the cut above his eye, blowing on it gently to soothe the sting of the antiseptic.

“I don’t think you’ll need stitches,” she said, her focus shifting to his swollen lip.

He hissed as she swabbed at the cut and her eyes shot to his in mute apology.As if just now realizing how close she was to him she pulled back and Lucifer could have kicked himself as he saw her walls coming up, her eyes shuttering as she busied herself with cleaning up.

 

“I think you’ll live,” she joked, washing her hands.

“Yes.  Thank you, love.Amenadiel always did love to get those nasty little hits in,” he straightened, stretching painfully.

“So what happens with him now?”

“Dad has banned him from the mortal plane for the time being.He’s to recover at home and then take his punishment.”

 

She quirked a brow at him, questioning.

“He will guard the gates of Hell for the next thousand years, darling.Administer punishments, keep the nasties in, paperwork, filing, you know.”

“He can’t get out?”

“He won’t,” he relied flatly.“Even if he could he’s accepted his punishment for his actions.He did offer you an apology.”

 

She snorted, moving around Lucifer to the door.

 

“Was Gabriel there?”

“Ah yes, my lovely brother.He was quite agitated.What did you do, darling?”

“He said he wanted you to win, just not so soon,” Chloe muttered.  “I don’t understand what he was after.  Anyways, he tried to hurt you first, but it didn’t work because you weren’t connected.  So he started to help Amenadiel.”

She trailed off, patting her pockets in search of her keys.

“Then what happened, Detective?”

“I thought it was unfair, what he was doing.And apparently so did my mark.It protected you.”

 

He moved in front of her, his hands gently framing her face as he stooped to make eye contact.On thumb gently rubbed her cheekbone as she looked up at him.

“Thank you,” he murmured, holding her gaze.

She was silent for a moment.

“Yeah, of course, I wasn’t going to let them gang up on you.” 

 

She pulled away, checking her purse for her missing keys.

“And after you rendered your assistance?”

“Your brother didn’t approve of, oh how did he put it?Mortals interfering with the _divine_ ,” she spat the last word, her disgust with their childish antics bubbling to the surface.

“He lost his temper but he couldn't get to me, get past my, you know,” she mimed a shield.“He chased me down to the beach but got frustrated and took off.”

 

Lucifer frowned.He’d deal with Gabriel in good time, especially as he could actually see him now.His father had apologized for that little trick though the three brothers still seethed at the years of isolation.

 

“So that’s it then?”

“Hmm?Sorry Detective, I missed that.”

“It’s over.I’m safe, Amenadiel is going to Hell, you have your freedom, I can sleep without fear of angel invasion?”

“There are a few small things to tie up, but yes, it would appear so.”

 

She laughed, her smile sunny.She couldn't help it.The constant worry, the overprotectiveness of her partner, everything was over now.She felt liberated.

He couldn’t help himself either, not that he would have wanted to anyways.  They had survived.  He was on his way to repairing relationships long ago wrecked and he’d gained relative freedom.  He reached out, snagging her arm and turning her into him, enveloping her in a hug.  He smirked at his own sentimentality.  The Devil didn’t _hug_ , after all. 

After initially stiffening Chloe sunk into him, mindful of his bruises, his skin warm against her cheek.She grinned as she felt a rumble in his chest, his laugh rare and genuine, so different from his usual mocking, bitter tone.She’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy this side of him, the pure joy he could so rarely experience.

 

“We made it,” he murmured, his lips brushing her hair.“You know, Detective, it’s customary to celebrate after surviving a battle.”

His tone was teasing and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she pulled back to look at him.

“Not happening, Lucifer.”

 

“Oh, come on, love,” she felt his hands splay across her back, sensitive fingers digging into long tight muscles.She bit back a moan, little knots of tension she didn’t even know she was carrying melting away.“We survived, we won.How about one for the Gipper?”

She laughed, willing herself to pull away but her body was slow to follow direction.His fingers were unerring, seeking out aches and massaging them until they faded to nothing, his hands spanning the width of her shoulders.

“Hey,” he murmured, capturing her eyes again. 

“That feels way too good,” she admitted, finally pulling back.She stood for a moment, looking at him.“And I have to get going.”She leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his uninjured cheek, stepping away and grabbing her things. 

 

Frustrated, she looked in her purse for her still missing keys, mumbling to herself as she dug through the cavernous bag.

“Looking for these, Detective?”

She whirled, her keys dangling from his long fingers as he smirked at her.

“Yeah - give me those,” she snatched at them, frowning when he pulled them up out of her reach.

“Where are you headed, love?”

“You’re going to make a thing out of this?” She glared as he nodded slowly at her, his eyes studying her face.

 

“I have some errands to run, Lucifer.And if we’re being honest, I’m looking forward to being out, alone, and doing things by myself.You realize that since the thing with Gravus I haven’t had a moment to just be?”

He grimaced, lowering his hand and gently tossing her the keys.

“I do apologize, Detective, for the turmoil my family has subjected you to,” he started, taking a slow step towards her. 

She waved him off, realizing how her words had cut him.

“No, that’s not what I, I mean, that’s not what I meant.”

“I know, dear, but the truth is there, isn’t it?”

“Lucifer, I don’t want to get into this now, but you’re wrong.”

“I don’t think so, darling.You’re being generous,” with a bitter twist to his lips.

 

“Please don’t do this.It’s a beautiful day.Your family is what it is, and I’m fine.I just want to get out of this house.”

“Very well, love,” he bowed his head.“Consider it apologized for and thusly forgotten.”

“You’ll lock up when you leave?”

“Right behind you,” he smiled, gathering up his shirt and tucking it into his waistband.“This flying is almost as bad on my wardrobe as your spawn’s enthusiastic greetings.”

 

She laughed, happy to be free.She hadn’t shared her full plans with her partner, knowing it would lead to yet another stand off.As she started the car she grinned, Lucifer launching into the sky with a final wave.She didn’t think she’d ever get used to the pure beauty that was him in flight.  She headed up the road, her plans seemingly falling into place. 

 

What she’d told Lucifer was the truth. She’d learned that he could see through any lie, however he was limited by half truths.  She'd seen him use these to his own advantage and decided to use them too.  So she’d told him only a small part of her intentions, protecting her desire to escape from the intensity and truly take a break to herself.Better to ask forgiveness than permission, she thought.She hoped that held true for the Devil as well.

 


	12. Sinking

 

Chloe set the last log on the fire, the cabin silent except for the crackle and pop of the wood.She sighed, dreading the trip back to the real world tomorrow but the few days she’d taken for herself had recharged her batteries.She headed to the back door, grabbing an armful of wood and laying it on the hearth.

 

“You, my dear, are a very hard woman to find.”

 

She spun, her eyes wide.Her heart was pounding, the shadowed figure strangely threatening in the previously cozy room.

“How did - what are you doing here?”

“I’d ask you the same, my dear.However I was lucky enough to have received your explanation via text. _‘Lucifer, going away for a few days, see you when I get back.’_ ”

His mocking tone was laced with anger and she shuddered.Though he was leaning indolently against the front door she could sense the tension in his tall frame.She glanced at his eyes and inhaled.He was _irate_.

 

“I have a right,” she started, hating how her voice trembled. 

 

“I’m sure you think you do, darling.A right to bloody disappear just after you tell me my arse of a brother is furious with you, just when things were finally getting back to normal.”

“I didn’t just disappear,” she protested hotly.“I told you, I let you know.”

“After the fact, and then you just dropped off the face of the earth.”

“I asked to be left alone for a few days, that’s all.”

 

“You ran.”

 

She huffed, crossing her arms, her jaw set mutinously.

“No, I didn’t.”

He laughed, the bitter tone she hated, that same bitter tone that until so recently been his norm tainting the sound. 

He straightened, taking slow, measured steps further into the room.The fire cast his shadow behind him,menacing, growing as he moved into the light.Chloe unconsciously backed away.This was Lucifer, _her_ Lucifer, yet something primal in her was reacting to the latent threat.

 

“So now you’re scared of the Devil, love?”

 

She wanted to deny it but she couldn’t.Something, the setting, the fury still written on his face, every single thing she’d learned not only about him but about herself, his origins, Gabriel.In truth at that very moment she was terrified.Not that he’d willingly hurt her, more the impact he was having on her life, on Trixie, on everything.This was precisely why she’d hidden herself away for the last few days.

 

Lucifer halted, something in her face making him tilt his head and study her more closely.

 

“Detective?”

 

“Just go away, Lucifer.Please.I’ll see you back in the city tomorrow.”Squaring her shoulders she started towards the door, intending to usher him out as she had so many times in her own home.

He called her bluff.

As she reached for his elbow he spun into her, turning the tables as he gently grasped her upper arms, pulling her towards him. 

 

“Sorry love, that’s not how this works.”

 

“Let me go, Lucifer,” she spat, throwing her weight back, trying to dislodge him.

“Tut tut, Detective.Here we are, in this lovely setting.Very campy horror chic, by the way.Just the two of us, roaring fire, no interruptions,” he pulled her towards the sofa.“Let’s have this out, shall we?”

“Just leave.”

“This is not the time for stubbornness, dear.  Now will you sit on your own or shall we enjoy an impromptu wrestling match?  Spoiler alert - I’m voting for option two,” he leered at her.

“I don’t want to have anything out, Lucifer.What I want is for you to leave.”

“Wrestling it is then, darling,” his grin widened as Chloe abruptly sat, curling into the corner of the couch as she tried to create some space between them.

“Pity,” he murmured, settling on the other side of the couch, one long arm extended across the back and brushing her shoulder.She shot him a glare, the fear diminishing as she resigned herself to the conversation she’d been avoiding.

 

“So love, where shall we begin?You hiding like a coward for the last three days?The source of your shiny new powers?My relative freedom?Our connection?Or oh yes, my favorite, this lovely relationship you’ve developed with my scheming brother?”

“What?”

“Ah.Gabriel it is then.” 

 

Chloe’s head spun, the last few days of solitude leaving her unprepared for the whirlwind that was Lucifer.

 

“Where were we, when Amenadiel so rudely interrupted?Ah yes, you were just about to tell me what you and good old Gabe were discussing.”

Chloe froze.She’d had an introspective few days, turning everything over in her mind repeatedly but still not sure what to do.She had decided that no matter what, even if the mark was coloring the decisions she’d already made then she would stand by them.Her life was her life, she loved her career, her daughter, her home.Where she had been stuck was her feelings towards Lucifer, and his towards her.

Was it the mark?She truly didn’t know the answer and it rattled her.She blinked, realizing it hadn’t tingled once, not even when she’d been terrified just a few moments before.Was he impervious now?Or did she, on some internal level, truly know that he wasn’t a threat.Just another question to add to the pile.

 

“Detective,” Lucifer sat forward, waving a hand in her face like Trixie would.Happy he’d gotten her attention back, his eyes narrowed on hers.“Where did you disappear to just now?”

 

“Nowhere,” she replied.

“Hm.”

She held his gaze, relieved to have some of the fear she’d experienced melt away.

“You were just telling me, love.What was it, exactly, that Gabriel had to discuss with you?In private?”

She looked down, knowing that if she did tell him it would further complicate things.

“Chloe, just tell me.Whatever it is, we can deal with it.”

 

It was his tone that broke her, pushed her to decide.

 

She stood, shrugging off his hand on her wrist as she padded into the kitchen.“If we’re going to have this discussion I’ll need wine.Do you want anything?”

“Oh, very nice, Detective.Yes please.”

She took her time, pouring two tall glasses of pinot before settling back on the couch, less nervous after a large gulp.

“Now now, love, let’s not self-medicate.”

 

“Gabriel is the one who marked me.”She set the glass down, her eyes hard as they met Lucifer’s.For once her glib partner was rendered speechless.

 

“At first he claimed that he did it selflessly, for you, but when I wanted to tell you he wouldn’t let me.Said it would distract you from the goal, and then he turned around and tried to stop you from taking Amenadiel down.I think he’s up to something more,” she spoke quickly, the words tumbling over each other, her relief at finally being able to discuss this with him making her more confident in her decision.

“He told me it cost him a lot of power to mark me, that he did it after meeting my dad up, up _there_ , planted false memories of it throughout my life,” she kept going, telling him everything Gabriel had told her about the mark.Everything except the creepy innuendos he had made when he’d invaded her dream, his threats of Hell and her place at Lucifer’s side. 

 

To his credit, Lucifer remained silent, letting her spill the burden that had been weighing her down of late.

 

Inside though, he was thrilled.She wasn’t a creation of his father’s.She had been marked for him.Whatever his faults and schemes, his brother had marked Chloe for _him_.Something roared to life in his chest as he realized she truly could be his.

“OK, so now we know, Detective.One mystery down.Two actually.”

“That’s it?”

“Nothing we can do about it, right?Gabriel marked you.No matter what his motivations, it seems he can’t control you, or control your powers.”

“You’re surprisingly - I thought you’d be more upset about this.”

“I believe you mortals have a phrase, love.‘It is what it is.’So my brother saw an opportunity and marked you.It’s done now, nothing we can do about it.You’ve seemed to have come to some semblance of peace about it, yes?”He leaned forward, nudging her gently.

“I-uh-yeah, I guess so.I decided that at least my overall actions weren’t being determined by him.”

 

“Or by the mark,” Lucifer was suddenly serious, his levity from the moment before gone.

 

Chloe twisted her lips, still holding back on this point.

“Detective?”

At a loss, she shrugged, taking another sip of the wine as she sunk back into the couch.

“I don’t know.”

 

“You’re overthinking it darling.You were marked.We crossed paths.Nothing happened.Nothing happened with the damned thing until you were in mortal danger from an unholy beast.”

 

She shook her head slightly, her hair falling in a curtain and blocking her face from view.Again, she busied herself with a sip of wine. 

“But you’re wrong, Lucifer.That’s the point.When I met you, I was immune to you.”

“Yes, and that’s a good thing, isn’t it Detective?”

She didn’t answer.This was the point that she’d been stuck on for the last few days, ever since she discovered the mark.Irritated, she stood and started to pace the small room.Lucifer tracked her with his eyes, impatient for her to just admit this fact so they could move forward.

“Detective?”

“I don’t know,” she snapped, whirling to glare down at him.“I don’t know what any of this means.I’ve been turning it over and over in my head for the last few days and I’m not any closer to an answer.”

 

She snatched up her glass for another swig and began pacing again.

 

“Detective,” he started, his anger starting to simmer again.She ignored him, lost in the swirl of her own frustration.“Detective!”She stopped mid-stride as if just remembering he was there.“Come sit down, love,” he invited, patting the couch beside him.

“I’d rather not.”

“It wasn’t an invitation, darling,” he growled.

 

Chloe barely stopped herself from stomping her foot and sticking out her tongue.Barely.“I’d still rather stand.”She stepped towards the kitchen, intent on refilling her glass, or maybe tossing the glass and just going for the bottle.She should have remembered not to underestimate Lucifer. 

With all the arrogance of the King of Hell, he leapt to his feet, snatching her arm and pulling her around to face him.

 

“You shall not run away from this again, Chloe.”

 

“I keep telling you I’m not running.Let go,” she yanked her arm out of his grip and pushed at him, frustrated when he didn't budge.

“You _are_ running away.Why won’t you just face this head on, darling?You and I both know you aren’t a coward.”He crowded her towards the sofa again.

“Stop it,” she snarled.“Why are you pushing me on this?This is _my_ life, in the end!”

 

She felt him fall back and knew she’d gone too far.One glance at his face confirmed it.His eyes were wide as if she’d struck him.Verbally, she had.

 

“I’m sorry,” she stammered.“I didn’t mean it like that.”

He didn’t reply and her conscience pricked her.She knew she was in denial, the added twist of her mark just making things more complicated.Truth be told she was worried that the feelings she’d started to have for Lucifer weeks ago were, in fact, genuine.That terrified her more than if they were generated by their manufactured connection.

She took a step towards him, reaching out for his hand.“I’m scared, okay?I don’t know what any of this means and it terrifies me.I get that you’ve processed and moved forward and are ready for the next step but I’m just not.”

 

He blinked, looking down at her hand.Shaking his head he tried for a bit of humor even though he was still smarting from her dismissal of him.“I don’t know what you’re so scared of, love.I’ll only bite if you beg me to.”

She huffed, smiling up at him.“I’m sorry,” she repeated softly.

“At least we know the answer now.Turns out you _can_ hurt the Devil.”

She laughed, grateful, and dropped her glass off in the kitchen.The wine had made her relax but she wanted a clear head.

 

“Okay.Let’s do this.”

 

“Hel-lo, Detective,” he leered.

She swatted at him.“Not that.Let’s hash this out.I’ve mulled over it enough on my own, and I’m not getting anywhere.Time to take a fresh look.”

She headed to the couch, taking a moment to stoke the fire and add another log.Sinking into the far corner she wrapped the blanket around her, the night’s chill having seeped into the room.He perched on the other end, laughing when she gave in and tucked her feet under his knee.

“The Lord of Hell reduced to a human foot warmer.How the mighty have fallen,” he quipped, pulling her feet into his lap and massaging them.Chloe bit back a moan.He really was way too good with his hands.

 

“How did you find me anyway?”

“Daniel.”

She blew out a breath, irritated with her ex.

“At the risk of defending him, he didn’t have much of a choice, love.He fought me off surprisingly well, more complex than I originally thought.”

“You did your,” she waggled her fingers at his eyes and he nodded.

“He let slip that you didn’t tell him exactly where you’d went, but that your mum kept a cabin up here.”

“Yeah, a gift from one of her producers.I’m surprised she kept it this long but we usually make at least one trip a year up here.”

 

“You can imagine my surprise when I dropped in to see you and found Detective Douche in your stead.”

She laughed, imagining the scene.“During the week Trix is more comfortable living at my place.Dan volunteered to stay.”

“Yes, he mentioned that,” he fell silent, the pop and hiss of the fire restoring the previous sense of coziness in the small room.

 

“Why did you run?”

 

She shook her head, some tension seeping back in.“I keep telling you, I didn’t run.I just needed time to process.I knew if I told you ahead of time you’d try to stop me.”

“I wasn’t done with you yet, love.”

She laughed, harsh and a little bitter. 

“So what’s the plan now?Any idea of when you will be done with me?”

He was quiet for a while.Just when Chloe thought he wasn’t going to answer his voice broke the silence, somber for once.“I get the feeling it’s going to be you deciding when you’re done with me in the end, darling.”

“Ha.As if you’d let me.”

“I don’t think I’ll have a choice, not when it comes to this.”

She sighed, sitting up and pulling her legs under her.

 

“There’s no way we can just go back, can we?”

 

He shook his head with a small smile.“I don’t want to, Detective.”

“It was so much easier though.”

“Was it?”He turned further towards her, one arm swinging to the back of the sofa.He captured a lock of her hair, rubbing it between his fingers as he continued.“I’ve been honest with you, darling, from the beginning you’ve known I wanted you.You know it’s something more, that it’s been something more for a while now.And yet you deny it.You deny me.”

She should have expected this.For as long as he’d been around, Lucifer sometimes exhibited the emotional maturity of a juvenile. 

“It’s not just about you, Lucifer.I need you to see that.”

“Do you honestly think I don’t, Detective?”

“Yes, actually,” she muttered. 

“Look, my little runaway,” he grasped her hand, pinning her eyes with his.“I know you feel you have a lot at stake here as well.I’m not oblivious.”

 

“You get why this is a bad idea, right?”

 

“I understand that you may erroneously think this is a bad idea, Detective. But you’re wrong.”

“You would.”

“I can prove it.”

“Why do I suspect this is going to lead to a sexual innuendo of some sort?”She arched a brow at him, making him smile and lean back.

“You are a detective, after all.”

She surprised him, instead of laughing a question tore from her mouth.“How do you know you want me?” At the quirk of his brow she amended her question, hasty.“I mean, how do you know whatever you feel isn’t just a by-product of this mark?”

“So what if it is, love?The point is that I feel it.That we feel it, yes?”

She tried to turn away but he gently cradled her head from behind, forcing her to meet his eyes.

 

“Stop running,” he chided softly.

 

She looked at him in silence, deciding.Finally she shook her head.“I don’t know.”

He frowned, disappointment etched across his features. 

“What I mean is, it’s not like I saw you and it just happened.I wasn’t lying when we met.I wasn’t attracted to you at all.”

He laughed.Inadvertently, she’d just confirmed what he’d been hoping for.His father had told him this was going to be a challenge, told him he wouldn’t do anything to ease the way.He wondered if he’d fed Chloe a little something to make this process still more excruciating.He shook his head, biting back a smile.No, it was his luck that she was just this way. 

 

“And now?”

 

She hesitated. 

“I don’t know.”

Lucifer began to feel frustrated.She kept coming to a hurdle and turning back.Slowly he leaned in closer, trying not to spook her.

“Let’s review then, shall we?You met me, you claim you were, shall we say, less than attracted to all this,” he gestured at himself with a smirk, edging closer.“Now you’re feeling, shall we say something?”

She nodded, her eyes darting to the fire, no longer able to meet his gaze.

“And it scares you.Why, love?”

“Even if it is real, which I’m not convinced it is, then is it right?You’re an angel, I’m not.You’re immortal, I’m not.There is no place for me in your true world, Lucifer.”

“You can’t honestly think those are valid arguments,” he huffed, his brows knotted.

“You can’t just dismiss them, Lucifer.”

“I already have,” he replied arrogantly. 

“Bah,” she pushed him out of the way, rising again.“This is just like you, you know.”

He rose as well, tracking her as she stomped across the room.“I’ve never hidden what I am, Detective, nor what I want.”

“It’s not just a question of wanting, can’t you see that?I don’t want to lose what we already have to go down a path that’s so risky.”

She turned, not expecting him to be so close behind her, and fell back a step.

 

“Then you are a coward, darling.”

 

“Stop calling me that.I’m being realistic.”

“Detective,” he started, backing her slowly against the wall.“You need to accept that you’re not going to know all the answers.It will work itself out, love.”

“If it doesn’t?”  She leaned back, looking up at him, her eyes wide as they studied his face.

“Then we take it from there,” he braced his arm against the wall, bowing his head to keep her gaze.

 

As if suddenly realizing her position, Chloe straightened, pushing gently at Lucifer to try and gain some space.

 

“I don’t think I’m willing to risk it, Lucifer.Move, please.”

“It seems to me, love, that you don’t know all of what you’re risking, what you’re giving up.”

She didn’t recognize the look on his face, determined, sad, resigned.Heart racing, she tried to slide away.His hand dropped to her waist, a tight little shake of his head as his eyes darkened.

 

“Lucifer, please.”

 

“Not this time, darling.Sorry.”He tucked her hair behind her ear, his thumb tracing the line of her jaw.

She shook her head, fighting.

He stilled her, gently.“I didn’t want it to be like this, love, but you’ve given us no choice.You’ve convinced yourself this is some big scary thing, made it out to be more than what it is.It’s time we rip the bandaid off.”

 

She pushed against his chest, desperate and inexplicably afraid. 

 

“Shhh, love.”He ran the back of his hand down her cheek as he leaned in, his forehead gently braced on hers.He let their breaths mingle, for once patient as hers slowed, calming.He leaned in further, his thumb brushing her cheekbone, his eyes falling shut.He felt her tense for a moment as his nose brushed hers, thinking to himself that this was the slowest he’d ever kissed anybody, anything.It was agonizingly exquisite and he hadn’t even gotten there yet.

He waited for her to relax again, still not opening his eyes.His fingers danced on her hip, her jaw, her cheek, soothing yet tantalizing.Part of him wanted to say something, be witty, flip, but he knew it would do more than ruin that moment, it would ruin them before they started.

So he stayed slow, patient, itching to crush her to him but holding back.Slowly he curved his tall frame, surrounding her as he felt the last trace of resistance leave her.His lips sunk gently onto hers, so soft that at first she didn’t realize they were finally touching. 

 

He took her upper lip in his first, gently nibbling at it as he descended to its plump lower mate, teasing and nipping as he adjusted, moving impossibly closer.He felt her hand against his chest, not pushing or pulling, just resting there, undecided.He came in again, his tongue finally darting out to taste her, gently tracing the seam of her lips as he captured her mouth.His knees shook when she finally let him in, her hand moving up his chest and around his neck to pull him closer.It was all he needed as he threw off his chains, pulling her flush against him and moving between her thighs.He lifted her onto him, her legs wrapping around his waist as he easily maneuvered her small frame, spinning them, never breaking their connection. 

He sank down on the couch, keeping her balanced on his lap.One of his hands wrapped around the back of her neck, his fingers buried in her hair, the other spanned her waist, keeping her close.He couldn’t get enough of the soft, willing creature in his arms, his lips tracing her jaw, teasing the hollow of her throat, his hands exploring, fingers unerring as they sought out sensitive spots.

She gave as good as she got, holding him tightly to her, her own tongue shyly exploring his mouth, nipping, tasting.He flipped them so she lay on her back, his legs hanging off the edge of the tiny sofa, bracing one foot against the ground.He didn’t care, sneaking in a quick peck as he laved his way down her neck.He released the first button of her flannel nightshirt with a grin, placing a kiss just below her collarbone as he went for the second.Through the haze he felt her hands come up, pushing at him but it took a moment to register.

 

“Wait, wait,” she was panting, pushing to sit up.He shook his head, trying to clear it as he sat up slowly, every cell in his being protesting. 

 

“What’s wrong, love?” His voice was gravelly, hoarse.

“Too much, it’s too much.We have to slow down.”

“Slow down, but not stop?”His eyes met hers, wide and black.Hers were so dilated he could barely see the line of blue that outlined her pupils. 

She was panting, trying to catch her breath.With a laugh she shook her head, her lips swollen as she grinned.How she managed to look both shy and filthy simultaneously he would never know, convinced now that his father had indeed planted her on earth as a way to kill him.If it were so, he'd decided he was happy to go.

“Just slow down, please,” she murmured.“You win, Lucifer.You’re right, there’s something.Mark or no, mortality, humanity, everything else, we can’t just ignore that there is something here.”

 

He laughed, snatching her to him.

 

“Don’t let it go to your head,” she warned, half-heartedly smacking his chest.

“Too late, darling,” he teased, pulling them up from the couch.“Which way is the bedroom?”

She pulled back, one eyebrow arched at him, suspicious.“Lucifer,” she started.

“I know, I know, too soon, too fast.Fine.However I haven’t rested since you left and that couch is a travesty.Please can we go somewhere moderately comfortable?” 

She nodded, suddenly shy as she grasped his hand, pulling him towards the bedroom.

“I’m warning you though, no funny business.”

“Darling, we are not clowns, though if you’re into that,” he trailed off as she sent a mock glare at him, squealing as he snuck a quick peck in before she turned away.

 

His eyes flashed upwards and he mouthed a silent thank you as she pulled him towards the bed.She flipped the lights off as they bundled under the covers, this room cooler as she hadn't bothered to start a fire in there.

 

“Come love, I’ll show you how the Devil stays warm,” he teased, his lips finding hers again as he pulled her to him.Surprisingly he kept it relatively chaste, not wanting to spook her just yet, satisfying himself with a few drugging kisses before pulling her closer, one arm wrapped around her waist as they drifted off to sleep.

 


	13. Scrambled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

 

Chloe drifted awake, feeling deliciously warm.  She smiled as she realized a giant hand engulfed her breast.Men, be they divine or not, were apparently all the same.She rolled slightly, trying not to disturb her bedmate as she studied his sleeping face.

 

Though he would never look innocent, he seemed at peace as he slept, the lines of his face relaxed.She’d never seen him this still, rarely seen him not _on_ , playing the character that was himself.His hand fell away and she froze, hoping she hadn’t woken him.Logically she knew he didn’t require rest in the same way she did but if he was actually sleeping she didn’t want to rouse him. 

After a few long moments he didn’t move so she took the opportunity and slipped out of bed, peeking back over her shoulder to ensure he was still asleep.  Dawn still kissed the sky but she didn’t think she could go back to sleep.Too many thoughts were swirling in her head, too many things she had yet to process.She decided to go for a run, knowing she could muddle through everything and let Lucifer get some apparently well needed rest.Chloe disappeared into the bathroom to change and scribbled out a note.

 

_Went out running. Not away._

 

Smiling, she left it on the side table and headed for the door.As she pulled it open it was slammed shut from behind her, long white feathers brushing her shoulder as she whirled in fear.

“What in the-“ she gasped, eyeing the sleepy devil in her bed.Glowering at her as he straightened he slowly retracted the wing, deliberately grazing her cheek on the way back.

“What was that?” she demanded, her heart still racing.

“Sneaking out, love?” 

Incensed, she stomped to the bed, grabbing the note and shoving it in his face.“I left you a note.I’m going for a run.”

He squinted at the crumpled scrap of paper, lips twisting as he realized his gaffe.

“Sorry darling.”

 

He was self-aware enough to look sheepish.“I felt you sneak out of bed and thought you regretted your decision yesterday.”

“I didn’t but I’m wondering if I should now,” she snarked, annoyed and yet touched that he’d reveal his insecurities so easily. Then again, this was Lucifer.  She had a feeling she'd be far too aware of any and all thoughts he had going forward.

He shook his head, trying to shake the cobwebs of sleep from his mind.  He hadn’t been this tired in a long time.

 

“I’m sorry, love.  This is all a bit new to me.Come back to bed and I’ll make it up to you,” he grinned and Chloe laughed, shaking her head.Even if he couldn’t work his mind voodoo on her he was still temptation in a pretty package.

“Go back to sleep, Lucifer.I’m going for a run.I’ll be back.”

“But Detective,” he started, put off by her laugh.

“You whine more than Trixie getting up on a Monday morning.”

She stepped towards him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and headed out the door.

 

“I’ll be back in an hour or so.Get some rest.”

 

Muttering to himself about how the King of Hell shouldn’t have to warm his own bed he lay back down, pulling the blanket over his shoulder with a huff.

She laughed and pulled on her headphones, setting a moderate pace as she headed towards a favorite trail. 

Her mother’s cabin was east of the city, close to Big Bear Lake but in the offseason it was relatively uncrowded.The solitude was what had drawn Chloe there when she had made her 'great escape'.She’d run the trails numerous times over the past week, trying to muddle through recent events.Now she was back with a new puzzle to solve.

 

What to do about Lucifer?Looking back now she knew a lot of her denial was based in fear.Though still scared she realized there was more than a casual connection between them, something far deeper than just physical attraction that she couldn’t walk away from.She also knew that even now if she went to him he’d let her walk away.He’d annoy her to the point of distraction, try all sorts of attempts at temptation and seduction, but if she truly didn’t want to go down this path he would let her go. 

 

It must be novel for him, having a woman who could actually resist him, one who wouldn’t be compelled to reveal what she desired, one he’d actually have to explore and figure out.She shivered, anticipation making her run faster.Would he like that?And how would she measure up?He’d had orgies with porn stars, anything that walked.Probably anything that breathed.She shuddered, a misstep causing her to slow.Then she remembered their session from the night before and decided it would be worth it, insecurities or not.

She snorted, frustrated with herself for reigniting old doubts.Angry, she kicked it up to a punishing pace as she tried to escape the self-consciousness that had once pushed her to take off her top in a B-grade movie.She didn’t want that with Lucifer.She wanted it to be right, for both of them.She ran faster, her legs burning as she cleared the ridge, popping out of the tree line.The lake was sparkling in the distance, the early morning light seeming to play on the surface.She slowed for a moment to take in the beauty, then carried on, her path taking her downhill now.

 

And how would they deal with his family?Her own was messed up enough, and Dan wouldn’t be happy.Trixie would though.She loved her mom’s tall partner and Chloe had already caught her in several schemes to try and get them to spend yet more time together.  The thought made her smile.It would be worth the drama with Gabriel, the iciness of Rafael and the uncertainty of where they stood with his father just to see Trix’s face when she realized they were together.For now.  He was immortal after all, and Chloe decidedly wasn’t.She’d age.Would he?Probably not.She should be looking at this in the short term instead of setting herself up for pain later. 

 

She came to a hairpin turn in the trail, climbing once again.As she rounded the curve she felt a sudden rush of wind.Suddenly she was snatched up, the ground falling away as flashes of copper and gold came into her periphery.Panicking she started to struggle but the angel gave her a shake.

“I wouldn’t, little Mortal.A drop from this height would leave you mushy at best.”

“What do you want?Put me down!”

At her demand Gabriel let her drop, the breath leaving her lungs before she could form a scream.He caught her seconds later, his wings brushing a treetop as he reversed their descent and rocketed upwards once again.  His arm banded around her waist, digging in like steel as she was crushed against him.

“I don’t think you want me to do that either.”

Catching her breath she panted, tremors of fear sweeping through her.She concentrated, her hip blazing as she extended her shield, trying to protect her mind even though she was scared to try and dislodge herself.She couldn’t fly and she knew a fall from this height would kill her.

 

“What do you want?”

 

He laughed, moving higher until the air was thin enough to make her strain for oxygen.

“You’ve become quite the thorn in my side, little Mortal.  I did warn you about crossing angels, knowing your place amongst the divine.  But it seems my brother wants you to forget all that, live happily ever after with a white picket fence as his kingdom burns around you.”

Chloe’s head spun.Light-headed to begin with his rant wasn’t making sense to her. 

“But you wanted him back,” she managed, her voice strained.

“Not yet, but your interference made it so.You ruined my plans.And for that, Mortal, I shall punish you and destroy my brother in the process.”

She was close to passing out, fighting to stay conscious.One look below them sent her heart racing, the ground appearing way too far away.In an instant she was falling, tumbling in the air, catching glimpses of Gabriel’s wings shining in the morning sun.She couldn’t hold in a scream of terror, the earth getting closer and closer.She closed her eyes, bracing for impact, when suddenly she collided with a warm body.Peeking out she saw the familiar glow of snow white wings and nearly cried in relief.

 

Somehow he’d known and come for her. 

 

“Are you alright, Chloe?Did he hurt you?”She shook her head, managing a small shake of her head.

Lucifer slowly spiraled to the ground, setting her down gently.Making sure she was steady on her feet he reached out, cupping her head and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“I’ll be back, darling.Do try to get inside.”

With that he was gone, fast in pursuit of his wayward brother.Chloe tried to watch from the ground but they were soon out of view.Still, she remained where she was, her mark burning.She tried to extend a mental bubble, pinpointing Lucifer.She felt him on the edge of her psyche and grinned in triumph.She could feel he was frustrated with her but she could feel his fury with Gabriel more. 

 

Good.

 

She extended the bubble to protect him, hoping it would work in the same manner it had with Amenadiel.She could feel him reveling in her power, closing in on Gabriel.Through Lucifer’s eyes she saw the look of fear on the copper angel’s face before he knocked him cold.He angled up towards the heavens lugging the frame of his now unconscious brother.She let the connection dissolve, relieved.

 

“My brothers never seem to stop with the scheming, do they?”

 

Chloe gasped, turning.Before her stood the epitome of what she expected an angel to be.Tall, blonde, blue eyed, powerful. 

“You must be Michael,” she breathed, her heart pounding.What was he doing here?Had he come to finish her off?Not only was Lucifer out of earshot, he had told her Michael was the strongest of the brothers.She squared her shoulders, ready to find out what exactly he wanted.

“You have naught to fear from me, Miss Decker.I came only to warn my brother of Gabriel’s intent.It seems I was too late.My apologies.”

Dumbfounded, Chloe could only nod as he bowed his head to her.

“Come, with Gabriel and Amenadiel both rounded up you should be safe from my siblings.Still, I will see you home.Lucifer will be a while, I am sure.”He rolled his eyes heavenward, shrugging as if he knew exactly the conversations happening above.

 

“You are quiet, Miss Decker.Was there unseen harm done to you?”

 

She shook her head.“I don’t think so,” she replied, her voice slightly hoarse.

“Ah, just the effects of mortal fear.If I may?”His hand glowed a fiery gold and he stepped towards her, frowning when she scrambled back.

“Chloe, I mean you no harm.You may take me at my word.”

She sighed, weighing her options as she watched him with wide eyes.  Finally she nodded, taking a small step forward as she braced herself for whatever he had planned.

“Just a small tingle, I assure you there will be no pain.”

He approached again, slowly this time as his hand glowed bright.She felt her skin begin to prickle, catching her breath as he stepped closer.He slowly ran his hand around her torso, never directly touching her as he circled her.Taking a step back he studied her.

 

“It would seem you are not immune to my powers, as you are my brothers.Good for you.How do you feel?”

She thought about it, realizing the fatigue was gone and her throat no longer ached.“Better.Thank you.”

He nodded, then stepped back towards the path. They had a short walk to the cabin.

“I must apologize for the actions of my family, Miss Decker.It seems that we have played loose and fast with your own mortality.”

“It’s okay,” she replied, not sure what else to say.

“Nonetheless, are there any questions you have, maybe some things you’d like to ask me?They will stay between us.”

 

“Is Rafael next?”

 

“No, he has no stake in this.It seems Gabriel wanted to further the discord between Lucifer and my father, but also wanted Amenadiel out of the way.Rafael isn’t a schemer.In fact, he was closest to Lucifer before the fall.”

“He was?”  Chloe couldn’t keep the disbelief from her voice, imagining the stiff and uptight Rafael and Lucifer palling it around together.

“Yes, it seems that opposites do attract, at least amongst my siblings.Rafe and Lucifer were famous friends in the days before.He missed him terribly after he was exiled.”

Chloe smiled, appreciating their reunion even more.

“What do you think will happen to Gabriel now?”

“I’m not sure.Father was quite angry at him for his meddling and Lucifer is the king of punishment.Whatever it is I predict he will also be banished from the mortal realm for the foreseeable future.”

 

They arrived at the cabin, door still flung wide open.Chloe shuddered, remembering her brush with death, happy that Lucifer hadn’t wasted time.

“Will you come in?”

“No, Miss Decker.  I must go.  It was a pleasure to meet you.  I can see what the fuss is about.”  With that he began to glow, becoming so bright Chloe had to look away.  When she turned back he was gone.

 

With a shake of her head she entered the cabin, finding the kitchen in disarray, an omelet still burning on the stove.She choked back a laugh, switched it off and headed to the shower.

 

When she emerged Lucifer was sitting on the bed, his head bowed.

“Hey,” she greeted, 

He looked up, a small smile on his lips.She approached, stepping between his legs, one hand on his shoulder, the other ensuring that this time her towel would stay in place.  She quickly checked him for any sign of injury, her fingers gliding over his smooth skin as she assured herself he wasn't hurt.

 

“You okay?” 

 

He looked up at her, covering her hand with his.“I should be asking you that, love.”

“I’m good.Michael was here.”

“Ah, one of the _safe_ brothers,” he quirked a brow at her, reaching up gently for her other hand.

“You didn’t answer me, Lucifer.Are you okay?”

He sighed, his eyes studying her.

 

“I am used to the intrigue of my family, scheming brothers and the like.But when I heard you scream, love, I felt something new.”

She nodded, reaching up to stroke his head as he spoke.

“I never want to feel that utter fear again.  It was awful.  I almost didn’t make it.”

 

She stooped a little, making sure he met her eyes.“But you did.I’m okay.You’re okay.Gabriel is under punishment somewhere, I assume.The only casualty was yet another one of your omelets.”

He managed a smirk at that, then sighed.

“I wonder love, if I’m pulling you into more danger than I’m worth.”

 

“Too late for second thoughts now, Lucifer.You had a chance to back out yesterday.You didn’t.”

 

He looked up at her, contemplating her words, strangely silent. 

“Hey,” she prodded.“What’s going on in there?”

He shook his head, having come to a decision and shaking off the odd mood.

“I guess I’m stuck with you then, Detective.”

 

She laughed, despite the tumult of the morning she was happy.Leaning down she kissed him, suddenly realizing she had survived, she was alive.

 

He realized it as well.He could have lost her, had come within seconds of it.If she hadn’t yelled, if he hadn’t been awake, puttering in the kitchen.  He wondered for a moment if this was his father's way of atoning for his isolation, reminding his son that he had something so precious right here.  He reached up, one hand curving around her neck, pulling her closer.  Realizing for the first time her state of undress, he reached under the towel slowly, making sure she was okay.She stepped still closer and he allowed his hands to brush her flanks, loving the shiver she couldn’t suppress. 

Chloe straightened, pulling him still closer and he parted the towel slightly, drawing out the anticipation still further.He pressed a kiss just under her breasts, his tongue dancing along her abdomen as he tasted her flesh.She buried her fingers in his hair, her nails teasing his scalp.

 

His hands danced up her sides, making her back arch when he hit a sensitive spot.He’d file that away for later.Under the towel he cupped her breasts, his thumbs teasing her nipples so they pebbled under the rough fabric.He grinned as he laved her belly button, feeling her muscles contracting.She let her hand run down his back, then brought his head back up to hers, reveling in his height when she didn't have to stoop to capture his mouth again.

 

He held her head to his with one hand while his other trailed down between her legs, smiling wickedly against her lips when she jumped a little.Still holding the kiss he cupped her there, feeling the moisture already coating his fingers. Gently at first he teased her, loving the way she trembled.  He reached an arm around her, lifting her higher so he could gain better access. She was already close, he could feel the need in her and so he leaned down, moaning at the taste of her on his tongue.He circled her clit, sucking gently as he heard her whimper, one hand fisted in his hair as the other clutched his shoulder for support.Flattening his tongue he went to work, flicking and teasing as he eased one long finger into her passage.He could feel her tightening on him already and quickly added a second, pumping a few times as he nibbled at her clit, his tongue working in circles around her nub.

He felt her stiffen and he crooked both fingers while simultaneously sucking her in, his tongue still lapping at her as she screamed, her legs shaking.He worked her through it, his other arm wrapping around her waist to support her as he let her ride his hand.She trembled, collapsing against him as she tried to catch her breath. 

After a moment she peeked up at him, her wide grin matching his.She brushed against his lap and realized he was hard, tenting against his slacks.She unbuckled them, sliding them down to the floor.She went to kneel between his legs but he stopped her, laughing softly at her confusion.

 

“I wouldn’t last a moment, love.”

 

She beamed at him, her smile wide and open.It was better than he could have imagined, no awkwardness, no shyness as he had expected.Tearing the towel away he latched onto a breast, her nipple sweet in his mouth as he lifted her to his lap.

She surprised him by rising up on her knees, one hand reaching down to position him before she sank down.She took her time, making sure he felt every inch, both of them sighing when he was finally all the way in.They rested for a moment, allowing her to adjust to his size and then she moved, gliding up and down on him slowly at first.

He leaned back on his hands, giving her more access as he took a moment to enjoy the view, moving forward from time to time to press a kiss to her lips, her breasts, her neck.  Her eyes were hooded as she rode him, her teeth worrying her plump bottom limp from time to time.  Slowing her pace, she pushed at his shoulders and he lay flat on his back, scooting slightly backwards onto the bed.His movement made them both moan and she sped up again, one hand reaching under them to fondle his sac.

He may have sworn, he wasn’t sure, but he let his thumb dance on her clit again, circling with just enough pressure to ensure she did, in fact, swear.He smirked and she swatted at his chest, moving faster now.His head came off the bed as she squeezed him on the way down, his eyes flying to hers in impressed surprise.She smirked back at him, sinking down again and milking him on the way up, slowing her tempo.  She continued the slow torture, drawing it out for the both of them before she gave in, speeding up as she started to come apart.

He fought not to lose control, letting her finish this even as he teased her closer to another orgasm.He felt her inner walls fluttering and knew she was close, pressing down on her clit as she came with a shout.  Finally, he let go, her passage squeezing around him as he came hard within her.

 

His hands rested on her hips as he recovered, both of them breathing hard and slick with sweat.

He pulled her down on him, kissing her hard as he buried a hand in her hair. 

“There is no way in Hell,” he pressed a hard kiss to her lips as she grinned.“No way in Heaven, and no way on the mortal plane that you are getting away from me after that.”His free hand smacked her bottom and she yelped, squirming deliciously against him.

“I have to warn you, I agree.You’re stuck with me.  And I have cuffs,” she pressed a kiss to his chin, his nose, his mouth.She melted into him, enjoying the solid warmth under her until her stomach growled.

He laughed, the noise loud and joyful as it echoed in the room. 

 

“Come, let’s get cleaned up and see if I can finally fix you a proper omelet.”He sat up, supporting her as he held her against him.Her legs wrapped around his hips and he carried them into the bathroom for another romp before breakfast.


End file.
